Minerva Phalanx
by ljibee
Summary: "I'll give you three words.""Oh yeah? What is it?""Go fuc-""I TOLD YOU NO CURSING!""Fine. I'll settle with I hate you." Minerva used to be the girl that was always dragged somewhere. That's why she was quite shock that she was still getting dragged to places she sworn she would never go. Nothing changed. Except she was forced into a world where she thought was fictional. OC-SI
1. Chapter 1

**"There was once a princess-"**

"Wait 'was'?! What happened to her? She isn't dead is she?" I smirked, happiness evident in my voice.

"Okay. That's clearly not the fairy tale for you," she sighed. She then picked up another book lying on the floor. Though, her body was having a hard time getting it for she was sitting in a tall chair.

I struggled thinking if I should help her or not.

Oh, never mind. She succeeded in picking it anyway.

"Once upon a time, there was- what?! " she irritatingly looked at me as I held my hands in the air and my mouth hanging open because I was about to speak.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."

She exasperatedly sighed. Her hands still holding the big book, and inside it, astoundingly knee length drawings will welcome you.

"I'll continue," she said. "Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid, the youngest, and the most beautiful, daughter of the Mer King-"

"Ugh! Cut that out! I already knew that story! She became sea-foam and what's-not!" I complained as I leaned on the shelves full of children's book. Ugh. I sat and crossed my leg aware of the slight tilting of the shelves.

She shockingly gaped in front of me, stunned. Then she looked at me pitifully then looked like she was about to cry. "That's it!" she exclaimed sadly. "Someone ruined your beautiful childhood! Tell me Minerva! Who did it!? I will totally file a case against them!" She harshly shook me while gripping my shoulders.

I face palmed.

I'm already 17 years old! Surely, she would have known that I'm not that innocent? We've been like that for- six years already! What kind of exaggeration is this?!

I groaned.

"Get a hold of yourself! I swear I'll fucking kill you once we're out of this fucking library!"

The looks the people are giving to us can really piss anyone off. Damn this woman and her kind!

She sweat dropped after realizing what kind of scene she created. Probably not the best scene. But not the worst either. We've been through a lot. Like getting ourselves half killed after she ran right into a lion cage! Like, what the hell is that!

I don't know if she's a pure idiot or she's faking it just to get back at me.

"Damn you Allison. You know, if I don't know you, I would really think that the 'popular girl in school' character suits you. But I'm not! Sorry if I'm gonna curse you, but fuck you!" I started to rattle right after we got out of the fucking library.

My face red from shame, she started to laugh like nothing happened. I winced, why can't I have a best friend that's not batshit crazy?! God forbid me if I try to strangle her right now with my own bare hands.

"Come on Minerva! Don't tell me you haven't got over from that simple situation? Do you want me to show you what true humiliation is?" She started to tease.

"Please enlighten me what the hell happened that you became my best friend?" I told her, giving up.

"'Cause I stayed with you through the rough times!" she said as she raised her arms on cue like superman.

"Damn it," I mumbled. "Can you please tell me if I'm on a gag story or something? Because it's not even funny," I spoke as I looked at the sky.

For Pete's sake, I thought I was just going to the library alone for some research, now I'm stuck with my witty and lovable best friend for life.

Oh well, better than douche bags.

I froze for a moment. Why the hell would the jerks hangout with me? I'm not even pretty. I shudder at the thought.

I'm really better off with Allison, not that I'll admit it.

"Hey Minerva, why do you like books anyway? You know, in my opinion, its half interesting, half boring. So every time I read some, I always stop midway," she said as she turned to look at me while happily walking down the side walk.

I watched my foot as it made contact with the hard concrete. The sound around me turning weak. "Well, unlike you miss, I don't have any social life, love life and something between the two. All I can do is hold onto books," I smiled then added. _"Bitch."_

"Well that surely sound logical," she nodded, ignoring my insult. "You're a rationalist though, don't you think you should have done a better job with your attitude?" she asked. Her ash blond curls bounced as she turned her face to look at me.

"What?" I snorted. "Like being a prideful bitch?" I suggested.

"No," she answered in dismay, as if expecting me to reply a more logical answer. Her brown eyes looked like it was _in pain_ , but it ended before I could even exhale.

"Maybe like being the school genius or something?" she implied.

I smirked. "That's the same idiot," I answered.

"How did it become the same?" she sarcastically asked. "Last time I checked, Rachel is so polite that I think I will die just by hearing her speak."

"Yeah right," I hissed. "That the last thing you'll expect her to do was to back stab you? **Duh**. Have you seen a bitch back stabbed anyone in front?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah Ms. Always-Right? What point are you trying to prove?" She then stopped in her tracks and faced me, arms crossed in her chest.

I copied her gesture and stared at her mockingly. "What I'm trying to point is, _she's human_ , so at some point, she must have judged others by their looks, mocked others at some point and cursed somewhere along the line. I repeat," I emphasized. "DUH. How come you don't know it when you yourself is one?"

She sighed in defeat. Her hand up in the air as if surrendering. "I'll never win a fight with you."

We started to continue our stroll when Allison started to scream like the girl she is. Damn it. I thought this phenomenon will not likely to happen since where engrossed in our conversation for a while. God must really hate me.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she exclaimed while fanning the invisible heat with her hand which I thought was funny for we are in the middle of autumn.

"You're hallucinating. Let's get on with this," I said as I tried to drag her away from the make-up store. Or whatever they call it.

"Let's enter! Let's enter!" She energetically said while jumping up and down.

There is a huge sign in front of the store saying, 'Newly Opened blabla. The new items are all on sale for our blabla'.

Damn it.

Guess I can't really escape after all, I thought as I let myself get dragged inside the store. May the heavens grant me courage.

* * *

"Done!" she squealed excitedly as she finally let go of my precious face.

I examined myself in the mirror. The thick make up is heavily weighing on my face. Don't they have the BB cream or something? I prefer using that. As always, it seems like Allison's always wearing it effortlessly. I groaned in dismay. Every fucking thing Allison uses fits her perfectly. I wanna kick myself.

"So what do you think?" She excitedly asks like a child.

I faced the mirror then examined my face. I scowled. "Dunno. Don't fucking care."

"Come on! You look gorgeous!" She said as she tried not to scream because we're still on the store and she's trying all the products on my poor face. The only good thing was, I discovered I have a high tolerance for eye liners.

Maybe in another life, I was a whore. I shook my head at my disgusting thought.

"Gorgeous my ass," I replied, my tone lower than usual. "I looked like I was just brainwashed by a bitch."

She sighed. "Why don't you like using make-up anyway?"

"Feels like wearing a mud mask," I answered hastily with some shuddering. "Like I'm already decomposing or whatever."

She suddenly froze looking at something behind me. "Alert. Alert. The saleslady's approaching us."

I groaned. She's approaching us? Ugh. She'll try all the products on my face. Then she'll force me to buy, then of course, I will buy something because she is so nice.

"Enough with the talk. Let's get out of here," she said as she again dragged me outside.

"Stop dragging me while we're in the middle of the street. You're making a ruckus out of nonsense. Well I'm sure it's nonsense any way. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRAGGING ME? One minute you're so happy like your drunk, then you get paranoid then started dragging people?!" I blurted out.

"Ha-ha. Now you know what I felt when you insulted the make-up artist in me."

I nearly punched her. "Seriously?" I unbelievably asked. "All that shame for nonsense?"

I can't believe her idiocy knows no bounds. My head ached after thinking it was truly possible for a fucking girl go insane by believing in the saying 'fake it until you make it.'

* * *

I entered our house quite coolly when I heard muffled cries. I entered the living room, and saw my aunt and mom talking to each other. Wait, slash that, my aunt crying in frustration while my mom comforts her, occasionally rubbing her back when she started to cry louder.

I began to think that maybe mom is trying to torture her or something.

Oh well.

I entered my room and stared at the picture frame beside my bed. I didn't look at it to get emotional, it's mainstream after all. But staring at the picture of my dad is enough.

His mouth was formed into a smirk like he's scheming something bad, while holding me in his left hand. Beside my dad was my mom. Her lively face was smiling at the camera and her purple eyes (which I got) looking intently at the camera as if examining it.

My brunette father died when I was two. Old enough to walk _but not old enough to lose a father_. But hey, I can't even remember the car crash. What they told me was that I was with him and I, _alone_ , survived.

Why didn't he though?

I fell asleep before the sheep's number reached two hundred and fifty three.

When I woke up, I first thought was 'I don't remember the sun being this bright.'

I think the light is burning my eyeballs.

But before I could complain, my tongue was caught in my throat, and the only thing that I can do is to be irritated and cry.

It's like I've been living my whole life in water like a mermaid, then suddenly, some idiot took me to live on land. The harsh air is hurting my skin.

One hell of a fucking shit and I'll really wail in here. But thank goodness my eyes are closed. I won't think what the worst case scenario is if I wailed.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. When I finally opened it, I felt a huge pang of despair crashed unto me.

Why is it so dark in here? Am I kidnapped?

No. **Fucking.** Way. Bitches.

Just then, a huge hand blocked my sight when I tried to examine the dark room.

I struggle as I widened my eyes in realization.

SERIOUSLY? A FUCKING HUGE HAND? IS THAT A HAND OF A TITAN?!

I cursed myself. How idiotic can I get? There's no way a hand can be as white as our toilet bowl. Maybe it a creature with a strange kind of skin? Oh. After the white skin, there is a large green cloth hanging around what seemed to be a large tube. Gigantic pale white tube.

Wait no- THAT REALLY IS A FUCKING HAND.

IN GLOVES.

IN SURGICAL GLOVES.

WHEN DID TITANS LEARNED TO WEAR SHIT?

 **No kidding, I need to get serious in here.**

" _She doesn't look like you."_

"You're clearly the opposite of everyone," a woman's voice rang to my ears, tiredness evident in her voice.

My eyes finally adjusted to the burning sensation the light had caused. A woman's face, shocked every limb in my body when she got near my face.

" **Reborn, please call father. Bring this news to him. His granddaughter is now existing in our world."**

My mind was blank for a minute. Then I thought,

 _How could I forget that name?_

I was always staying late because of him and his schemes. His adventure with his students and their world. I can almost say they almost ruined my way of reading just because I was introduce into a fan fiction section. Where before, I loathe the most. I was thinking that, _how can they ruin such literature that the authors spend their sweat and energy with?_ That's when I realized I just got a _bit_ judgmental.

Reading any kind of literature will never ruin anything. It's the author work of art.

But getting back to the topic, I highly suspect something shitty is going on.

"Lisse, I know you are aware," a not-so deep voice said.

There was a sigh, then the woman spoke Italian which I cannot understand. I, knowing full well that I am raised in a country where the English language dwells.

"She'll be my daughter Reborn. And she'll know full well while she is growing that she's the daughter of the heir of the Phalanx Famiglia. She'll suffer right from the start."

"That is a curse indeed."

Then there was a pause.

Reborn continued, "At least she's not the daughter of the _Vongola Boss_."

 **Damn right, I'm reborn into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn World.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will not repeat what I will type down below. Please remember.**

 **Except for the last part. I'll repeat that phrase every damn time. Ha-ha.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does. And oh! He owns all the characters too. Except my lovely OC**

 **All the characters in this story are fictional. And they have their own opinions also.**

 **It's not too late for this right?**

 **This story is slightly AU. Has many cursing, and maybe wrong grammar? In advance, I will say sorry because of the inaccurate translations below. I used google translate btw. The conversations that are in Japanese have translations below.**

 **And please review! I would really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you for** _ **belladu57**_ **who made the first review. I greatly value and appreciate your opinion.**

"A genius?"

"I heard she is. They said she started talking and reading the same time she learned to walk."

"How old is she anyway?"

"Two years old I guess."

"As expected of the Phalanx Family."

Hundreds of eyes stared at me as mother held my hand while descending the stairway. Her eyes were as cold as ice. But her hand gripping mine hard, desperate to keep me beside her.

The other families are looking at me with expectations. They must be thinking that I am a genius of some sort. What they don't know is it is easier to read, learn and write the second time around. I almost smirked at the thought.

Learning Italian is easy when everyone around you is speaking the language. It's only been two years since the shocking revelation. I am now the daughter of the heir of Phalanx Famiglia. What surprised me is the fact that the Phalanx Famiglia is on par with the Vongola, in terms with weapon, intelligence and power. The only thing that sets us off from the Vongola are the rings, obviously. I just found out that we don't have that kind of thing.

"Welcome. We are thankful that all of our allied families attended the ball we organized for the celebration of the birthday of my daughter," she paused. "Minerva Phalanx. We humbly offer our thanks, especially to the Vongola for helping us with our recent transactions." My mother gave a small smile.

The murmurs and whispers started as if on cue. The stage, where we are standing feels so tall that it made me nervous. My habit when I'm nervous, which is playing with the choker my mother gave me a year ago, started kicking in. All the mafia bosses and their expected heirs are standing below us. The weaker mafia families are also trying to associate themselves with the stronger ones. I scoffed at the thought. They are all trying their hardest to act friendly to each other, although the tense atmosphere is betraying their fake attempts.

"Minerva, look at me," mother called my attention as she crouch down to level her height with mine. "As much as I hate to let you go, I need to associate myself with those bastards below."

I glanced at the crowd below. "Then I'll go back to my room and read," I suggested. This is mostly what I've been doing for the past two years. Spending time with my mom, then reading books if she's too busy with her work. Being the next in line as the next boss is a hard task after all.

"No. Don't go and lock yourself in your room. Go play with Reborn like a two year old child will do."

I inwardly face palmed. "I'd rather go and be kidnapped, thank you very much," I murmured as I retreated back to where we first entered.

"What are you whispering about little girl?" Mother asked, clearly hearing what I was muttering about.

"I said I'll go play with nice Brother Reborn. He'll definitely treat me with care!" I sarcastically shout back.

Reborn is... Reborn, I guess. I definitely remember that being a jerk is a huge part of his character in the manga. It's what made Reborn... well, him. Right now, he's still a douche. He barely remembers that I'm just a two year old girl for pete's sake. He orders me around, starting on, 'it seems like we don't have anything to do. Somehow a note ended up in my pocket saying that..' and so on and so forth.

Currently, he's planning to train me on how to handle a gun. A two year old. (I initially wondered if there are firearms suited for a freaking toddler. Then I remembered his cursed/infant form. If it doesn't exist, then Reborn will make it exist.)

A huge part of me is seriously against idea, but there's a voice inside my head is screaming that I should go and try his idea.

Maybe I should try distancing from him, I thought. In just two years my mind is turning to be like him. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a big problem. His way of thinking is rational, which is good, but his methods are entirely off course from the 'safe zone'.

"Minerva," he greeted as he lifted his cup of espresso. I thought we only serve wine?

I found him in the mansion's garden, relaxing with his legs crossed. For those who are curious, he is not in his baby form, ( _yet) and yes,_ Reborn is drop dead gorgeous like what is portrayed in the manga. Right now though, his younger self is everything but elegant. He is not like Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler, he's more like the sniper in Tenkuu Shipan.

He placed his fedora on the space beside him, the little chameleon's tail dangling. I smiled. Leon was given to him by someone. That's the most information I could ever get, and he would ever tell me. _No_ one knows where the man came from. The only other thing I know is that he's some OP character that was turned into baby form. _Or will be_ reduced into baby form. Nonetheless, he is still (will be?) cute when he is a baby. A cute sadistic baby.

"Mother told me to stay with you," I informed him. He continued drinking his espresso as I attempted to sit on the chair beside him. The chair was too high for me though, so I used the circular white metal table's intricate metal design as a ladder. Eventually, I reached the chair and was able to sit down.

"She doesn't trust you to be alone." he smirked. I sneered at him. "You're the one whom she doesn't trust, Reborn. That's why I'm here babysitting a 22 year old guy."

He glared at me. I smirked, taunting him. The fact that Reborn needs to restrain himself from kicking me feels good. I can taunt him any time and in any way. In the manga, Reborn is fond of kicking Tsuna. But right now, he can't do that to me. I'm only two and he's like, an old man. (I know, an exaggeration, but you get the point.) If I'm in a manga, I'll be sent flying to who-knows-where. But this isn't manga or shit. I'll be immediately killed once his kick connected.

"Bro Reborn, have you seen a pineapple bastard?" I asked out of no where.

"How did you know that word?"

"What word?"

"Bastard," he said.

My mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh that? Don't worry, I know worse words than that," I waved off as if a two year old cursing, cussing and knowing vulgar things is normal. Well in my defense, a two year old girl shouldn't be speaking and walking at an early age also. So to make it short, I'm extraordinary, therefore I'm allowed to cuss.

He stared at me weirdly which made me feel awkward. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand, have you seen a pineapple bastard?"

"Where is this conversation going?" He asked, not pleased at my language. Pfft, he should read my mind. Then he'd know that I curse fifty times a day. Partly just to entertain myself, the other part is for pure reflex.

"This is going where I want this to go brother," I said with finality.

Reborn's not really my brother, obviously. I'm just calling him that since I don't want to call him uncle or something. It'll be awkward once he turned into an arcobaleno. Anyway, another reason is he acts like a brother to me. An overly violent brother, but still a brother. He lets me do my weird antics, but at some times, he doesn't. He taunts me and I will taunt him too. Then he'll be mad. Then I'll back off, because I don't want to die an early death.

But then again, maybe I will. This is the Mafia, and the Mafia doesn't care about how old are you when you die. You just need to deal with it.

I admit that at first, I'm a little uneasy when I discovered I'm inside familiar story I read when I was 16 years old while in my who-knows-where world. It's a shock, to know that you're in another world. Although, what's more shocking is that I adapted really quick, which is probably because I was distracted of being a baby. Sure, all I did when I'm a year old in here was eat and sleep but most of the time I would cry because I have this really uncomfortable feeling. Anyway, it took me a year to grow my perfect set of teeth. I don't know if that was too fast, but I mainly drink milk for that reason anyway. And for me to be tall in the future.

It's more easy to walk than to talk without teeth. But when I first tried to do the former, I fell on my knees at the same time I attempted to stand. But either way, it's fun bouncing with diapers.

Back to the current situation, our conversation somehow escalated quickly from food to mafia politics. The topics we discussed about bake goods moved to street food to gourmet. Then somehow to mafia politics, then to the cold war happening between the Phalanx and the Cervello.

News flash.

The manga left out some serious information. There are two groups that rules the black market, and those groups need to be neutral at all costs. They should also have a representative in every famiglia.

As a sign of neutrality, those two groups wears masks.

The Cervello is the first one. That's why every mafia has their own Cervello. They are chosen to judge games that identify the heir of the famiglias because they had proven that they are not biased. (Such as what happened in the manga)

The other one is, I don't fucking know.

You see, I knew that Cervello rules the black market and whats not because I have read the future (literally) and I've done a little poking around.

I also heard the those two groups clash every now and then, because as Cervello's attitude are very contained and calm, the other group was their entire opposite. They can end anyone who piss them off.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with politics, you're not the heir anyway," Brother Reborn told me.

I rolled my eyes. Heir or not, I'll be dragged in those matters in one way or another. But I guess I'll just slack off for the mean time.

"You are the birthday girl am I right?"

I examined the man in tuxedo. Maybe he's in his 40's or 50's. His jet black hair carefully waxed. His features exhausted beyond imagination.

I nodded absentmindedly, answering his question. My dumbstruck eyes looking at the man, his features somewhat familiar. But what made me stare in awe was the glowing flames around him. He's literally surrounded by flames.

 _Sky flames,_ a voice inside my head whispered.

"Nono!" A voice called behind me.

My jaw dropped when I remembered him. It's Timoteo! Seriously!?

He turned sideways to look at the man who called him. His elegance can be seen just by smiling. I wonder why he looks so young. Then again, I don't even know where exactly am I in the timeline. Maybe I totally ruined the timeline or something. Seeing Reborn's not an arcobaleno really panics the hell out of me.

"What is it?" Ninth asked, the authority in his voice is very evident.

"The Chiavarone Famiglia requests help. They are in the middle of a war. And they're losing men quite rapidly."

Ninth raised his right eyebrow. I suspected he do this always, for the one he's talking to did not react to the feminity.

I'm still starstrucked though. Just right now, I realized what mess I am in. Hell, I don't even know if I'm already dead in my past life. I just started to claim I was reborn because of reflex, and that automatic claiming came from reading too much self-insert fanfics.

Bloody hell, I just assumed I'm accustomed to this world because I've been with Reborn for two years. And I realized just now that being with him fucks your mind. He's the main character, I think. His name is in the title of the manga (so he probably is the mc), or is Tsuna the main protagonist? Nevermind.

Back to the topic, the only thing I know is that I shouldn't go and be starstrucked all the time because I get to meet the characters. It'll be a problem if they start to ask why am I fangirling. I can't even lie, people in here are no joke.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Nono spoke. "Where is their boss anyway?"

"The Chiavarone boss is currently knocked out," the man said, his posture straight and his face neutral.

I tried not to laugh at what he said.

"I understand, send reinforcements. You're dismissed," Ninth said ending their conversation.

With Ninth's last word, the man took off and I'm alone with the Ninth Vongola Boss for the second time.

"So what do we have here little miss?"

The fact is, he is expecting me to speak. He's expecting a two year old to speak with him? He must be insane for expecting me to answer him, but now that I think about it, no one in the mafia is really sane.

"Flames," I replied, saying the first word that came into my mind.

He was silent for a moment then smiled. "I'm surprised you can see those. Though I don't know what to do with it. Only my mother, you and I are the only ones who saw it."

What am I thinking? Of course he wouldn't know anything about it, the knowledge about what flames can do will not be known now, or even later. It will happen in the far future, where Tsuna is already twenties. And from what I see from the age of Nono right now, it will happen in roughly 30 to 40 years from now.

Then it hit me.

SHIT. I'M TOO OLD IN THE FUTURE ARC. THEN WHAT WILL BE MY AGE WHEN THE PLOT STARTS?

 _Maybe 25 years old to 30,_ a voice at the back of my head spoke.

BLOODY HELL. I'M TOO OLD.

"Little miss, can I ask you a favor?" His eyes full of seriousness.

"What is it mister?" I said. After a moment, I panicked seeing his eye twitch. Maybe it's his Hyper Intuition telling him I already know his name but I decided to not let him know it.

"I ask you not to tell anyone what you saw today," he told me.

I nodded as a response. I will really not tell anybody about what I saw because I promised, and partly because of my personal gain. I don't want to ruin the future. If I ruin it right now, who knows what will happen in the future? Even my knowledge about it will have no use, simply because I altered the past. And as a result, I also altered the future.

"That's all little miss, I need to go. I have to do something," he smiled at me. As he turned to walk away.

"Wait mister," I stopped him. "The boy, why did you took care of him-" I paused then mentally cursed myself. I just realized that Xanxus is not even alive yet.

I quickly bade my goodbye and continued my stride at the garden.

"Well, that's bullshit," I murmured, still sulking because I'm creating ripples in the canon here. And I'm not supposed to be doing that.

Just then, I bumped someone, hard enough that I fell on the floor, butt first.

Damn it, I should not space out like that.

"Sorry miss," I mumbled as I stumbled to look at the woman.

Her black hair was cut that it did not even reached her neck. She is wearing a a one piece dress I've never seen before, a coat and a strange huge hat. Ah, and there's a bump in her tummy.

Uh-oh.

She's pregnant?

But her face was familiar, so breathtakingly familiar. So I did not focus too much on studying her appearance.

"Really sorry miss," I repeated then bowed. I still feel guilty though. Not looking and bumping a pregnant woman like that.

"It's okay," she answered, a smile forming in her lips. "I can't have the birthday girl feeling guilty."

Her voice was so calm and gentle I thought I'm eating cotton candy.

Then I'm stunned. Again.

Seeing the emblem under her left eye was enough for me stand there, frozen.

"Luce."

"Reborn, お元気ですか？" (1) I was baffled because I don't know what she said. I suspect she answered in Japanese, but you can't easily tell. For people like me who don't speak or know Japanese, she might've used Korean or Mandarin. Those three languages are always so confusing. But I turned to look at who called her anyway.

"私はルーチェ元気です。しかし、彼女のようなガキを扱うことはありません。" (2) I saw Reborn walking towards us, hands in his pocket and his fedora placed on his head.

Damn. Reborn does really appear out of nowhere, doesn't he?

I was about to talk when I realized why am I stunned right now. Dang. The Eight Giglio Nero boss and soon-to-be the Sky Arcobaleno is in front me. I can die right now folks.

Well that's silly, cause I don't even know if I'm supposed to be dead or what.

Luce laughed. "Now, now, Reborn. Don't be too harsh on her."

They finally talked in some language I understand. Praise the shit! Well, when you look at it, I already know two languages, English and Italian. I badly want to learn German, French and Greek. But I guess it really takes time.

"I'm not harsh on her, I'm like her tortu- tutor I mean," I sticked my tongue at him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes, a little pissed. Bloody hell Reborn, I'm gonna have my revenge someday.

"Bro Reborn is really a demon Miss," I informed her. My fingers playing with the pendant attached to my choker. She noticed this and said, "What a beautiful choker."

I beamed at her. "It's from mother, she says it's an heirloom of some sort," I told her. My eyes staring at the Giglio Nero emblem under her left eye.

I remember when mother approached me while reading a psychology book. She smiled at me then showed me the choker she hid behind her. The choker is made of black velvet with a silver Scarab in the middle, delicate metal chains hanging around the choker and a pendant shaped like a bow and arrow faced downwards. In the middle of the pendant is a diamond. It fastens using an adjustable silver plated hook and chain clasp. The crystal looks like diamond, but I can't be sure. I'm not into stones and gems.

 _"What is that mother?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice._

 _She sat beside me in the mansion's library. The chair screeching as she pulled it beside me. She let out a laugh then suddenly scowled._

 _"Damn it. I forgot the case," she disappointedly said. My mother is not the motherly type, not even the calm type. She's being herself. She never restricts her vulgar words when I'm with her, that's why grandpa always shouts at her for polluting a baby's mind._

 _"It's okay mother, I won't use the case, I think," I said, eyeing the choker that is now lying on the table. "Why are you showing it to me anyway?" I asked._

 _"It's the family heirloom of the Phalanx Famiglia. It is passed to the oldest daughter of the heir," she stated._

 _"So technically, you and grandma wore this before me?"I asked. The idea of wearing a family heirloom somewhat makes me feel special._

 _"Yeah? But you know, after your grandma gave me this, I hid it somewhere in my room. After there it was stuck there for years," she continued to explain._

 _"Then you saw it today because you're searching for something you lost last week," I continued it for her._

 _"Yes. And I'm giving this to you."_

Luce smiled as if she remembered a joke from a long time ago. "The choker really suits you. From here, I will excuse myself. See you again Minerva. And Reborn?"

"それは何ですか？" (3) Reborn said (in a different language again. I think he's doing it in purpose, just to make me feel left out. What a douche.),his hands still in his pocket.

"Take care of her," she ordered Reborn.

I scoffed. Reborn? Really? He will never take care of me, make my life miserable me maybe.

"Don't go scoffing there ," she said as she saw me. "You know Minerva? Reborn is a nice guy. He saved me once from a falling boulder."

I was going to reply something intelligent when I noticed something.

She's not moving. I've counted 15 seconds more but she's still not moving. She's just staring in blankness or in a void we cannot see. Reborn was just going to approach her but she recovered and shook her head.

She suddenly placed her hands on my shoulders and leveled her face with mine. Her eyes full of desperation, her breath seemed a little faster and her hands gripping my shoulder hard.

"Minerva," she said. "Be safe."

Then she released me and stood straight. I stared at her in confusion. The temperature seemed to raise a little bit higher. I don't know what the heck happened, but I'm damn sure that it is somewhat important.

"That's the least that I can do," the Giglio Nero boss murmured. "I hope fate will let them survive."

The toddler, Minerva, is staring at Luce's back, wondering what the soon-to-be the Sky Arcobaleno meant. _Is it a warning? Or am I just paranoid?,_ Minerva thought.

Reborn on the other hand, is fully aware of what happened to Luce. _She saw the future,_ Reborn thought. _I want to know what will happen, but Luce believes in maintaining fate._

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Lisse, Minerva's mother, is staring at the crowd before her, her hands in her pocket. Lisse's long white hair is on a high ponytail. Her eyes are darting back and forth while staring at the crowd.

"Milady?" A voice called from behind.

She turned to face their family butler. "Is everything ready?" Her face quickly changed from her usual I-don't-care look to a serious one.

"Yes, Milady. The Queen of United Kingdom is now in our receiving room," the butler said as he bowed.

"I don't understand why she requested to see me," Lisse said, annoyed.

Lisse then walked in the silent hallways of their mansion as she left the noisy crowd behind her, her loyal butler following behind her. Lisse's footsteps echoed through the hallway as she approached a large door engraved with gold markings. Two royally dressed man stood side by side, both holding a gun and a sword.

She entered without hesitation, while the butler stood outside waiting for her return. She walked inside the large room, the huge chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling illuminates the room. Under it, was a fair looking woman dressed in an extravagant way. The woman's dress seemed to glow as the rays of light hit it.

Lisse sat in front of the woman, she crossed her legs, not minding if the woman see the soles of her shoe full of earth. Lisse didn't mind dirtying the carpet anyway.

"What do you need this time Your Highness?" she said. Her business like voice rang in the silent atmosphere.

The woman laughed, her face clearly not matching her age. At the age of 25 she became the queen after the current king and queen's death. Her parents, failing to have a son, is what placed the woman in the position. Currently ruling United Kingdom for 30 years, the country is now at its highest peak.

"Let's cut the bull, shall we Queen Margaret?" Lisse said, her voice impatient. "Act like a Queen, damn it."

"Don't be too angry dear, you know you looked more older than I, are you even aware?" the woman replied.

"Come on your Royal Highness, let us be serious in here. I don't believe you visited me here to tease me," Lisse said with finality.

"You are always straight forward and vulgar, even though a Queen is before you," she mildly shook her head. "We know you are aware of some Mafia Famiglias raging in my territory. Because of the power of the treaty between the United Nations and the Mafia Alliance, we cannot execute the right punishment, for it will void the treaty and will cause a large scale war."

Lisse was silent for a moment. The problem was not that easy but also not that hard. But even though this might as well end in war or in peace, she thought it's not up to her to decide.

She bit her lip. "Have you talked to the Vongola? To the Giglio Nero? I'm sure you know that the Mafia Alliance is consisted of the five most powerful Families in the Mafia."

"We are well aware. The Vongola suggested we ask the Phalanx, the Giglio Nero wanted your famiglia to decide, as well as the two other Mafia Families," Queen Margaret informed. She carefully watched Lisse as she calmly and seriously struggled.

Lisse feels as if being suffocated. She wanted to curse the families that made a real mess in England. She doesn't want problems piling after the other. "Have you asked father? He is the current Phalanx Boss."

"I am sure you have deduced what he said."

Damn right, she thought. He must've thrown it all to me, me being the next boss and all.

"Alright Your Highness. We'll take care of it," she finally said.

"I see," the Queen replied. "You've always been a responsible child," Queen Margaret laughed, her mind recounting her memories with the woman when she was a child. "I assume your daughter will be a replica of you, literally and figuratively."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Lisse said.

"It's my pleasure to be talking with you, like this," the Queen continued.

"The pleasure is mine Your Highness," Lisse finally smiled. "And I deeply thank you for being with and befriending my mother."

"Do not thank me, your mother is my closest friend. Without her, the treaty would not be possible."

"REBORN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BOOKS!"

"I didn't, idiot."

I screamed. "YOU DIDN'T?! THEN WHY THE HELL IS MY BOOKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MOUNTAIN IN OUR PRIVATE ISLAND?! YOU THINK THEY TRIED TO HIKE?!"

When I turned to glare at him, he's in a camping costume. My anger intensified. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL REBORN?"

"Let's go get your books and go to the private island. And while in there, let's check the forest."

"CURSE YOU REBORN. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLACED IT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Then a loud airy sound appeared.

"Oh. The airplane is already here. Faster Minerva," he said as he grabbed my shirt from behind and carried me.

"STOP SCHEMING REBORN!"

"It's coincidence. Fate is really a good companion."

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEER!"

(1) "How are you?"

(2) "I'm fine Luce. But dealing with the brat is not."

(3) "What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Look at how a candle can both defy and define the darkness."_

 ** _-Anne Frank_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Mother, can you please let me hit the shit out of that boy?"

"No. As much as I want to either, that boy is the son of the President of US."

"Then, can I just slap him? Just once. I promise, once is enough."

"I told you, no."

I fumed as I glare at the fucking boy. Why do I hate that boy? That's because that boy is a spoiled brat. A fucking brat, ladies and gentlemen. He's only been here for 15 minutes and he already destroyed half of our things! I wouldn't be mad if he's just a bloody idiot running around the mansion and UNintentionally destroying things! But goddamn it! This boy's doing it on purpose! Sending occasional smirks to me, I would really beat the living daylights out of that spoiled shit. If only my mother permitted me to do it...

The boy, who is maybe five or six year old, will examine things around the house. If he thought that a certain object is "price-y", or whatever he called it, he stumbles in it, making it fall. Then voila! You have that "price-y" things multiplied on the floor.

HE'S ALSO TEASING ME ABOUT MY NAME. HELL, I NAMED MYSELF YOU FUCKER.

 _"What will you name her?" Reborn asked Lisse, my new mother. 'Very surprised' is a huge understatement when I saw a real, living Reborn! character. However, at the moment, I would rather cry because of how sharp the air currently is._

 _"Potato, maybe?" she suggested._

 _I almost choked at the name. SERIOUSLY? Good thing I recovered quickly. Never in my life will I be named Potato._

 _Reborn deadpanned, clearly noticing how that name can ruin my life. "Are you serious?" he asked._

 _"Dead serious."_

 _"Would you like me to call her father and ask what he want to name her?" Reborn' s voice full of threat._

 _Father?_

 _Now that you mention it, where is my father? And why is he not present in here?_

 _"That's not a funny joke Reborn."_

 _"I am well aware, so name her already, something decent."_

 _There was silence._

 _"He's dead Reborn. He died."_

 _The atmosphere seemed to be heavier. The weight of the news astounded me._

 _I tried to laugh, but even if it came from a baby, it sounded miserable. Then tears started to flow from my puffy cheeks._

 _Even in this life God? Even in this life?_

 _"I'll name her-"_

 _"Mi-minerva," I tried to say in the middle of choking sounds. But when I heard my voice, it sounded more like I'm trying on a new mouthwash that was given as a freebie in a convenience store._

 _"She talked!"_

 _"No Lisse. You're being delusional, let's get this over with."_

 _No, Reborn. I talked. I did. I so fucking did. Even though it sounded like "We wuv 'ya", it's totally my name._

 _"SHE DID! I HEARD HER! I'M NO- Oh. I guess it's a motherly thing."_

 _"What will you name her?" Reborn asked Lisse with finality._

 _"Minerva. Minerva Phalanx. And I chose that name because it came from her Reborn."_

"Well, well Albert. Don't be too clumsy alright?" His father said which brought me back to my senses, he laughed loudly. What am I doing again?

 _The US President and his son,_ a voice inside my head said.

And yes, the US president. Let's continue the talk about real thoughts, shall we? I don't give a fuck about him. Last time I'm aware, the President of US is Barack Obama, not that unknown piece of shit. And even if my conscience says that I should respect him for the sake of world peace, well fuck world peace, my mansion is getting wrecked. I don't give a bloody damn about it anyway.

The brat called 'Albert' laughed. "Oops. Sorry papa. I didn't do it on purpose," he said with a smirk.

This brat must have thought that I couldn't understand English. Because he's been saying insults about my house, about my family, lastly about me, _aloud_. But this fucking brat might as well have wished that I don't fucking understand English. Because if he fucking die in front of me, it will fucking soothe my soul, right in the fucking core.

I cramped myself on the huge chair in the receiving room. The chandelie's dim light seemed a little bit depressing. The book I'm reading about mechas suddenly turned boring. My hand gripping it so hard it might as well turn into shreds. I'm trying to read this book here, but I'm so pissed off right now that the only thing that I'm so focused to do is to not to hurt the brat.

What kind of thinking does this man have, anyway? Who the fuck brings their bratty children in a fucking meeting!? A lot of them, sure, but it's not a fucking meeting between two large nations about fucking WORLD PEACE.

My mother secretly rolled her eyes as the brat continued to break more things. The blue sailor polo he's wearing is starting to hurt my eyes. Even his blonde hair is not even exempted in my murderous desires.

 _Patience. Patience,_ I thought.

"This house is so big, but it's also so annoying~ Their family was so big, they are all so annoying~ That girl right there is an idiot, she can't understand me~" he sang as he skipped around the house. His steps and song really hurts my ear.

Keep your cool, keep your cool, I said to myself, trying not to break the little patience I have for this brat.

And you know what? I think I'm putting up a good job acting like an angel here. I am a really good actress. I may look like a two year old girl reading a huge book about mechas, that is not obviously for her, note that. Except the edge of the book she is holding is now almost destroyed because of the gripping.

I don't know why that brat thought I could not understand English. Maybe his parents stereotyped us? How idiotic can they get?

Mother began to continue the conversation, I stared angelically at the two American before us. I being beside my mother isn't much help either. I can see that she's hiding her temper too. But I can't stop her, I badly want to beat them up too.

Stupid peace relations.

These people are just adding fuel to the fire, thinking that we're no match against them. So they deliberately do this, because they think that we are weak.

So maybe they should just burn the mafia, they are all geniuses right? They are all so powerful we can't fight back right? They think so lowly of us right?

But I will fucking burn them with us if they even thought about it. Burning flesh and screams of pain in the middle of suffocating smoke? Now we have a beautiful thought right there.

"We recently bought fifteen advanced fighting jets in the market," the president boasted.

My mother nodded. "I heard-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash and ripping sound behind us. I looked back, expecting that brat Albert made a real mess behind us. I glanced at my mother as she checked out the mess. Her expression suddenly changed. Her eye brows furrowed and her forehead creased.

"Albert, what did you do?" The president said, the joy in his voice is what you can't really miss. What kind of a leader are you if you can't even conceal your hidden emotions? Even Naruto can do better than you, jerk, and he's a freaking fictional character."I'm really sorry for what Albert did, he's just a clumsy boy." Yeah, so clumsy I wish he'd trip over some stairs due to his clumsiness someday.

Now, what did that piece of shit do?

When I turned to look at the boy, what I saw was a large portrait of grandpa, drawn and painted by grandma, ripped right in the middle. In the center of the mess, is Albert, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother, can I do it now?" I asked her, anger overpowering me.

Apparently, that portrait, is the last fucking straw. I'm gonna send this piece of shit to hell.

"Yes you can, dear. With all your heart," she said then slowly smirked.

I grimaced as I raised imaginary long sleeves on my arms. "You don't need to remind me mother, I will do it with all my heart," I dropped the book from where I was sitting, then slowly stood up, a devil's grin on my face. "And all my soul," I continued, excitement pumping in my veins.

I slowly walked up to the boy, all my glares with much intensity. The grin on my face not fading because of the adrenaline. "How are you brat?" My voice clear and audible from the silence.

My English was so flawless I thought I'm back home. He stares at me wide-eyed because of fear, since he realized that can understand him.

"What are you going to do with my son?!" The voice of the president echoed inside the receiving room, his voice full of panic that made me want to continue this torturing further.

I saw Albert sigh in relief. He must be thinking he is saved. Idiot.

I laughed maniacally, a memory playing in my mind.

 _"What the hell," I somewhat uttered calmly, which amazed the hell out of me._

 _"Stop spacing out Minerva," Reborn said as a huge stone fell over my head. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to scream at him._

 _He sat coolly on a huge root of a gigantic tree, watching me as I struggle to save the tons of books he purposely dropped in here. Its been three days since that guy decided to hike in here. With my books. I swear to god I'll get even with him someday._

 _"You're too slow Minerva," he told me, unfazed by the strong breeze._

 _I scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm currently dying because of exhaustion, if you're not aware. Not to mention," I emphasized. "I'm fucking hungry too."_

 _Then my stomach growled as if on cue. Bloody hell, am I on a gag manga or something?_

 _Bloody shit I forgot, I'm literally inside a manga._

 _"What did I tell you about cursing idiot Minerva?" He threatened, his voice full of venom._

 _"What did the adults say about bullying someone not even a half of your age? Anyway, I'm currently deaf for the mean time. So I can't hear you~" I sang as his expression did not change._

 _Good thing I was prepared for his kicks. And what "prepare" means to me, is the knowledge that he is soooooooo totally and extremely pissed off right now. Do I regret it? Fuck no. I love to ruin his life as much as he want to ruin mine._

 _"Wha-" I was interrupted as he appeared beside me, hands in his pocket and his usual fedora on his head. He kicked me in the side as he smirked._

 _"What. The. Fucking. Hell," I emphasized as the books I carry at my back_ _ **and**_ _myself came happy rolling on the wet terrain._

 _This is the bloody reason why I hate slopes._

 _"Let me kill him Kamisama," I spat as I tried the only Japanese word I know other than arigato, shine, jane and konnichiwa. I huffed as I gave the hitman a glare._

 _Do I hate him you ask?_

 _I believe 'loathe' is the best word to describe my feelings right now._

"Mother, can you please occupy the President of the United States for a bit? We can't let him get bored."

I heard a laugh from my mother. "Of course I know that. We don't want to be rude hosts, do we?"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

Then I heard something falling. Mother must have made the president lose his consciousness. A loud thud, and a shriek coming from Albert. That's all I need to know before I make his life a living hell.

* * *

Reborn sat quietly as he read his newly printed newspaper. A cup of hot coffee waiting to be sipped is on the table.

"Why have you visited me in Japan, Reborn?"

"I'm checking on something Ninth."

"And what is it?" The Ninth Vongola Boss asked as he sat on the opposite side of the hitman, his black tuxedo gleaming even under the shade of the sun.

Reborn was silent for a moment, then answered. "It's Lisse's husband."

Nono's eyes studied the movements of the man in front of him. "And you decided to visit me while I'm on a vacation for the information you assumed I know?"

Reborn stared at the headline of the newspaper a little longer.

"It's a nice weather isn't it?"

"Ninth," Reborn called.

Nono only sighed. "You have promising talent, you're only in your twenties and with every mission you take, you're one step higher on being the best hitman."

"Ninth," Reborn repeated. "Please tell me where is he?"

"Go to Australia. That's where Lisse's mother started everything. I cannot tell you Reborn. You must find out by yourself."

* * *

I stared at my white long hair, it reached my waist. If you're asking why the hell do a two year old have that long hair, don't ask me. I don't even know, for all I know it must be about my DNA getting messed up.

Well on that part, maybe my DNA is actually messed up. Mother said I have a mutation in my genes called Alexandria's Genesis. Alexandria's Genesis or violet eyes is considered a genetic mutation that causes the eyes to turn from blue or gray to purple for around the following six months after they have been born. Well, I already have violet eyes at the age of two. Maybe it works different on me. Because during puberty the color is said to deepen to a royal or violet-blue purple and remain this dark purple way, but will not affect my ability to see.

They said that those that have this mutation are said to never grow pubic, facial, body or anal hair excluding that on the top of their head, ears, eyebrows, eyelashes and noses. Some also say that women with this condition are fertile but do not menstruate. I'm not on the point where I should menstruate, so I don't know if it's true.

I sincerely wish it will come true though. The non-menstruating part. Honestly, I don't care that much about the not having hair on certain body parts. But not having the red sea once a month is the fucking bomb. Having a waterfall down there is not cool, bitches.

Additional sources say that this condition can cause a variety of symptoms including shimmering white skin that is immune to burning or tanning. People also claim that those with this mutation can live up to 130-150 years with aging stopping around 50, they do not gain weight and have a good figure no matter how much they eat, rarely digest and are immune to most diseases so they rarely become ill.

Well, all of this is perfectly convenient for me right? I'm perfect. But that's why I'm here; to tell you that almost half of what's written above is bullshit.

First, I don't have shimmering skin though, thank god. Maybe albino-white skin but not a shimmering one. I'm certainly not a vampire to have that. Second, my grandma has the same condition, and yes, that made her beautifu, like drop dead gorgeous But! There's a huge 'but' here, and that's where tables usually turn. She died after a few years after my mother was born. Grandpa said her body was slowly being paralyzed. She can't move anymore. Or even talk. What really killed her was when her heart and lungs simultaneously ceased functioning.

Well, I guess you can't really live long if your genes are tampered or it mutated on it's own. I guess dying at an old age is now crossed out in my bucket list. Or what will be my future bucket list. Do I really need to make list huh?

I studied my face. I'm slightly chubby, on the face. Note: On the face. But I just have the right body for a two year old. My long lashes and purple eyes are so deep, that I can see Adele rolling. Kidding. Not.

But over all, all I can do is to stare right now at my choker. It never fails to amuse me. It's so beautiful it looks like a trap.

"Minerva?"

"What is it Mother?" I replied and stared at the reflection of my door in my mirror. My room is unusually huge. The queen size bed was placed at the upper center of the room. Mahogany and narra furniture decorated my room. Wide red carpet lay below me.

"Your Grandpa is here," she answered.

I groaned. "I thought he's not going home for two weeks? It's been only six days Mother," I sighed.

When I glanced at the mirror, I saw myself fiddling with my choker. I sighed for the second time. I will never really get rid of my habit, wouldn't I?

Bloody Hell. I really won't.

Mother's voice came from the now opened door. She peeked inside and said, "Have you forgotten? We made a ruckus at the receiving room the other day. So get ready for his lecture, alright?"

"Why are you telling me that? Won't you be in there too?"

"I won't my dear," she said as she grimaced. She probably thought some scheme to be excused for my father's lecture. But I know she won't be excempted.

When I think I'm ready to face grandfather's wrath, I grabbed my book, How to Kill a Mockingbird, and hurried to the dining room. Well, I need to be occupied while hearing his lecture.

The dining room was silent that you can only hear the utensils making the 'clank' sound as they hit each other. My book is resting on my lap, ready to be opened once Grandfather started his long tirade, as we eat our breakfast quite peacefully.

"I heard that the US President being unconscious while in here. Can you please explain? Or did I hear wrong?" Grandpa's stern voice was enough to make my breath hitch. I remained my calm composure.

Then as if on cue, a ring sounded that seemed to came from my mother's pocket. She quickly took it out and placed it near her ear.

"Oh? You need me? You really need me? You'll die If I don't save you? How many are you there anyway? 300?! SO YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T SAVE YOU?! I'M ON MY WAY."

I rolled my eyes. That was really obvious, mother. Couldn't you do it in a more realistic way?

"Lisse," Grandpa called.

Mother was hurrying, she was about to stand up when grandpa called her with authority. "Lisse!"

"What do you need Papa? Our men's life is at stake here," she replied.

Grandpa face palmed. It is very funny to watch. "Don't you dare fool me, Lisse. I've sent no man anywhere."

"Aww." And here we can see the future leader of the Phalanx Famiglia, one of the strongest mafia family in Italy.

"And you there my grand daughter."

I innocently smiled as I reply, "What is it grandpa?"

"Why the hell did you torture the President's son?!"

I beamed at him. "It's just a children's quarrel grandpa, don't worry about it."

"A CHILDREN'S QUARREL?! HE BARELY SURVIVED WITH BROKEN RIBS AND BONES!" Grandpa hysterically said, veins popping on his forehead and neck.

Oh. I thought I could get away with that kind of excuse. But he broke his ribs? I'm pretty sure the only thing that I heard "cracking" was his arm. Maybe it's because of the body drop? Or is it because of the scoop throw? Ah, I don't care which, as long as he's hurt. Fucking brat deserved it.

"Did he? But he's way bigger than me. I can't possibly do anything. What do you think happened grandpa?" My eyes shining as I answered.

Well he's really bigger than me, it's one of the reasons why am I pissed off that day. But what really ticked me off is the part where he destroyed grandma's painting. That was so valuable. I could die while staring at it. She's really a great painter. She chooses our family first than anything, that's what grandpa told me.

He really loved grandma. Everytime he tells me stories about her, his eyes sparkle.

Grandpa said I resemble her features. But I hate it because he seemed hurt every time he told me that.

He placed the painting in the receiving room so the guests would see how talented grandma was. It's a shame she died early. Will I die like that too?

I don't know. I don't even know what age do I want to die.

"I give up! I give up!" Grandpa said with both hands up in the air. He quickly stood up and walked in circles.

He's very problematic, isn't he?

"I think I'll die sooner because of stress," he joked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Mother and I both laugh at the same time.

 **What we really don't know is that only in a few days, the silly joke my grandpa made based on a whim will come true. But at that, he will die while inside a raging fire.**

 **And he will not die** _ **alone.**_

 **The** **whole** **Phalanx Famiglia will be joining him. They will be with him. With** _ **Mother**_ **.**

 _Except me._

 **Because I'll be snuggling under a fucking tree, while fate weaves my thread of life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to Reviews**

 **Tatanka.** Yes. The Alexandria Genesis is so complicated and unusually perfect, so I decided that I will add something and I also crossed out the overly perfect characteristics. Like her Grandmother had that genetic mutation, and possibly because of that, she died early. (See Chapter 3) and she's only 2 years old so she can't still conclude if all the symptoms of the mutation will apply to her (like never aging, being forever fit and healthy and etc.)

I'm not going to make her into a mary-sue character. (Because I think I will have a problem in there. I think it's hard to make a story with an overly OP character.) Her grandmother is also an acquaintance of the Queen. And also, the Phalanx Family is one of the most powerful families that made and signed the treaty, it will be discussed in the future chapters) and lastly, thank you for reviewing, I hope you're not disappointed.

 **Guest.** Thank you for your review. You don't know how that comment affected me. I'M SO GLAD DAMN IT.

 **allylovesbluefood.** Hey! Thank you for reviewing! I'm very happy because of your review. And we also share the same interests.

* * *

 _"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."_

 _ **-Plato**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Now, where the fuck am I?"

I studied the place around me. I got pretty lost when I tried to, uh, what is that term again? Right, I got pretty lost when I tried to _tour_ the place. There is an abundance of trees from where I am now. The sunlight passes through the leaves of the trees.

The rustle of the leaves is more violent than usual. It's like a storm is coming. A violent and raging storm that can destroy even the finest house and the best castles. Now I wonder what this catastrophe will be like.

I remembered why I went here in the first place.

 _"Papa? Where are you going?" I heard my mother ask grandpa as she followed him while passing the silent hallways in front of the library._

 _There was a shuffle, then Grandpa replied, "I'm going to negotiate with the Pesca Family, they've become a thorn in our backs since we started gathering lower famiglias."_

 _His phrase is what interrupted me from reading the "The Social Animal" by Elliot Aronson. I was really interested at the book, the problem was what Grandpa said._

 _I was buried under a deep thought; Pesca? Haven't I heard it before?_

 _Somewhere at the back of my mind, a voice is screaming. Yes, you fucking have!_

 _I tried to ignore the shouting voice, because obviously having a voice inside my head is not a Good Thing. But it continued shouting and screaming until my head feels like it s splitting into two._

 _You do! You do! You do! YOU DO!_

 _The screams continued._

 _I winced in pain. I tried to go back and read, but even if my vision is clear, my vision keeps moving. Or at least that s what I thought until I tried to hold onto something stable._

 _ **I'm shaking. And it hurts.**_

 _The tears are trying to get out of my eyes and it's causing hell. Of course it hurts. It hurts more than the occasional cramps I get when I was 16. It hurts more than being stabbed by a pencil when I was 10, it hurts more than the injection they gave me after the led literally stuck under my skin._

 _But nothing hurts more than seeing your father get killed before you._

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _I froze. I remember it now. Everything._

 _The night my father died. My real father, the one from my original world._

 _I was five and it was my birthday, my father was beside me, driving, while I'm sitting on the shotgun seat. It was night time, and no other cars are passing by. We parked at the edge of the rode to appreciate the stars._

 _"You can tell the stars all your worries my dear, they will hear you."_

 _I stared at his eyes. It's twinkling._

 _"Your eyes are like the stars daddy, does that mean I can tell you all my worries too?"_

 _He laughed. "Of course," he happily replied._

 _Then it happened._

 _Apparently, father and I, we forgot to lock the doors. A man entered our car casually, as if he's the one who owns the car. We both stared at the guy who entered without permission. My father confronted him._

 _"Go out Minerva!" He screamed._

 _I'm confused but I managed to get out somehow._

 _I saw dad through the wind shield as he prevented the man to make it near me. He drove the car into the tree. At full speed, making it crash at the trunk of the tree harder than it should be._

 _I went to the car to see daddy._

 _Then his face full of blood was what surprised me._

 _At this point of my reminiscing, I wondered why wasn't I crying. Then, I remembered. At that time, I didn't know what death was. I was so young, so innocent. Pampered with riches the others can't buy. Loved by both of my parents so much, with my friends who wants to play with me night and day. My life was perfect._

 _I thought it was all okay. I thought they are just acting. I believed in Santa, in tooth fairies, in all the fictional bullshits. Simple happiness like seeing gift under the Christmas tree in Christmas, seeing a paper bill under my pillow after hiding my newly removed teeth._

 _I know people can die, but I thought you'll meet your death in a wide spread flower field._

 _Until I saw the car exploded before me. Some pieces of metal was blown my way but the only thought that's in mind is my father inside._

 _Then, the next thing I knew, I was at the hospital. Many people approached me, saying their condolences. However, none of them told me the truth. People lied to me. They said father died in a car crash, yes he did._

 _Because he saved me. That's why he died._

 _And then, it was already father's funeral. (Too fast, too fast, why is it so fast!?)_

 _As father's coffin slowly descend in his already prepared grave, I realized how loud the people's voiced was. Their sobs._

 _But my mother only cried once, only after she saw the father's unidentifiable body. She sobbed until she succumbed to nothingness. She cried and cried and cried and cried._

 _There was no goodbyes. No farewells. Just that eerie silence as my mother cry. After moments, people started to enter. I began to notice the crowd staring from our windows, looking with us with pity._

 _I did not cry, because I was still at the state of disbelief and denial, even though I didn't know it myself. I just looked at the people grieving. It was blank, I don't know what I should feel, and Ella, my best friend at that time were there too. We- what did we do? I- I can't remember. I can't believe I've forgotten! She's my first best friend! Or is she? Isn't Allison my first and only friend?_

 _I'm confused. Really, really confused._

 _I remember playing in the meadows in our town house, my father used to- what did he used to do? He- what?_

 _Blank._

 _I tried to remember._

 _Then the splitting pain came back. I did not even realized it was gone. I gripped the bookshelf beside me. I tried to move, but I end up stumbling, then falling. My hands on my head as I whispered cries of pain. My body curled up against the wooden floor._

 _It fucking hurts. I want to end up dead. But no one should hear me here. I just know that no one should. Or I get to face more bull crap after._

 _I struggled to stand up, with the book falling from my left hand which causing me to trip with a loud thump and maybe a broken nose. I reached to where my Grandpa and Mother was talking. My hands were still on my head. The pain is getting more and worse._

 _The hardest part is trying not to bang my head against the nearest wall. I prefer the outside pain than internal. And I currently want to commit suicide just to fucking end the pain._

 _"What is it princess?" he asked. Examining me, he lifted me to get a closer look with my face._

 _I slightly panicked, aware that the pain I feel is so obvious because of my facial expression. They will ask questions. They will be worried. I can make my face neutral, but it will only take seconds. The pain I feel is like migraine, fucking migraine in fucking steroids._

 _I can take it for ten seconds. Ten seconds._

 _Inhale. Exhale. Let's start the countdown shall we?_

 _Ten._

 _I lift my face looking at him. "I want to come with you," I told him. My right eye twitching._

 _Nine._

 _Maybe the pain will subside if I try to know what caused the headache. The headache was caused by the person screaming in my head. And the screaming started when the 'Pesca Famiglia' was mentioned, and- when I tried to remember something._

 _Eight._

 _"You're not coming princess, it's too dangerous," he sternly answered._

 _Seven._

 _I winced again. The digging pain in my head is still causing problems. Goddammit. Even the cursing is not helping. I thought it would._

 _"But Grandpa, please?" I performed my greatest technique. Puppy eyes with fake tears. Only now it's not fake, it's so fucking real I want to wail._

 _Six._

 _"Papa, you don't have to bring her if you don t want to," my mother interrupted. I stopped at the sudden urge to scream at her. The pain is really pushing me to do naive things that I will regret later._

 _Five._

 _My grandpa sighed. "Okay, I'll bring you. Just don't act like a brat, are you okay with that?"_

 _"Yes Grandpa," I fakely beamed at him._

 _Four._

 _He slowly brought me down._

 _Three._

 _I ran. I ran as fast as I can outside. Ignoring my mother who is calling my name, and probably the weird looks Grandpa must be giving me._

 _Two._

 _"Hurts, hurts, fucking hurts" I whispered as I finally got outside._

 _One._

 _Stop. Stop you head ache, I said to myself._

 _Zero._

 _"GODDAMMIT!"_

I automatically flinched as I remembered what happened hours ago. Now that I'm thinking about that, what the bloody hell is happening to me? I certainly did forgot the times when that little voice will whisper something. It's either an answer or a question. I did not mind having a roommate in my head, because it's helping me in some ways.

Until now.

This is the first time it tried to break my skull. I doubt it is a hyper intuition, because it doesn't flare up in times of danger. It just answers questions, questions I already knew but I declared non-existent.

Sooner or later I think I'll regret not dwelling with this shit.

"It's already 10 am and- I'm like here for two hours!" I exclaimed while tapping my foot against the rustling leaves.

The hell I'm going to stay here for another hour, I thought.

Thank heavens the headache was long gone now, once grandpa and I entered the Pesca Famiglia premises, the pain in my head started to subside. Or else I might scream in here like an idiot.

"What's with the Pesca Family Forest? It's surprisingly huge," I grumbled, starting to start the 'tour' again.

After a few minutes, I found myself in a highway. The fuck I'm going to do in here?! I knew I shouldn't have started that shitty little tour again.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa-" a wild voice suddenly appeared! Then there was a blabber. "-Marumaya yo!" (1)

I glance at my left, it is where the energetic voice appeared. I stared at her for a moment, then replied, "Me-" I pointed at myself. "Don't speak Japanese," I said as I make unreadable hand signs. Then I sighed, speaking Italian with a Japanese? I'm damn sure it will not end well.

"English?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered in English. She smiled brightly and nodded many times.

Speaking Italian surely makes you think you're speaking English all over again. The only thing I want to learn right now is Japanese. Ah, and French. But definitely not German.

She smiled at me brightly, she held up eight fingers and pointed at herself. I stared at her blankly for a second. Then I snapped my fingers in the air. Ah, she's already eight? I'm like, two years old. And she's befriending me? Isn't she wondering why I know English?

Maybe that's because I look like an American?

Or maybe I met a dense one?

She suddenly frowned. Which was quite a shock. She's smiling seconds ago, isn't she? Or maybe she was disappointed I haven't introduced myself yet? Or she's just moody?

I pointed at myself. "I'm Minerva," I introduced. Maybe telling my name will lighten up things a bit.

(2) Porca troia, I inwardly sweared.

She continued to frown then shook her head. "目には何か問題目の？" (3) She told me.

I gave her a confused look. We. Do. Not. Even. Understand. Each. Other. In. The. SLIGHTEST. GODDAMMIT.

"I told you I don't understand Japanese," I mirrored her frown.

What's her problem anyway? I don't understand her, yet she's talking to me as if I understand Japanese.

"目を見る悲しい-" she shook her head again and tried to smile. "-用事." (4)

I gave her a questioning look and returned her smile. She just waved her hand and bowed. She's saying that she's going to go, isn't she?

I nodded and waved back. I stared at her back as she walked away from me.

What is she doing in a highway anyway?

What am _I_ doing in here anyway?

"Merda," I silently cursed. I'm lost, how can I forget that? (5)

I continued my tiring adventure in the forest that seemed endless. In anime, it only took them seconds to cross this kind of places. I'm starting to doubt if I'm in anime or what.

So far, I have only seen three characters. Reborn, Luce and Timoteo. Who knows if meeting them is just coincidence? What if it just happened that they have the same names as the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

 _Idiot to the core, it's too accurate to be a coincidence_ , the voice at the back of my head interrupted.

I stopped in my tracks. _Who the hell are you anyway?_ I asked inside my head.

There was a pause, _I am_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Me? You are_ _ **me**_ _? Don t kid me, that s bullshit,_ I replied. Who the fuck kills their alter ego?

My mind whirled and I struggled at the thousands of possibilities. _What_ is in my head?

 _I am_ _ **you**_ _. And you will always be me. You may not understand this now, but you will soon,_ it said. I am whoever he or she is. Is it possible if-

 _What the hell do you mean?_ I asked.

There was no answer. It's like the voice in my head seemed to not exist in the first place. I'm like an idiot in the huge forest staring in space. When I glanced up in the sky, the fading streaks of the orange sky is now slowly disappearing. It s getting darker and darker by the time I started to move my feet again. I can t just stay in one place, right?

I continued to walk until my feet are sore. I've walked a long way bloody hell, how huge is this forest anyway?!

 _"Where's the bag Wilst?"_

 _"Sen, Wilst is sleeping, and he's using the bag as a pillow."_

" _X, get the bag."_

 _"No way in hell. You know he s like a monster if you disturbed his sleep!"_

" _X, listen. Get. The. Fucking. Bag."_

 _"Goddammit Sen. You- I wa- Damn you. Okay! Okay! I ll get it! Just don t point that goddamn gun at me!"_

I heard voices nearby. I followed from where the voices came from out of curiosity. And maybe with hope that they can get me out of here. Bloody hope.

Then a group of three was what I saw after I struggled getting to where the voices came from. A guy standing coolly with a mask on his face. The other guy is walking to _another_ guy who is now curled up beside a gigantic tree with a bag, which he used as a pillow. The funny thing is, _they are all wearing mask._ I can t see the details of the mask because the darkness stops me from doing it.

The head of the guy who is standing coolly snapped his head on the place I am standing. I froze in shock, cause hell, I;m like fifty meters away from them but I _really_ doubt he ll see me. Or even if he did (which is _really_ impossible, it s too dark, not to mention I m too far) he can t catch me. He s not that

"Why is a child in here?" A voice behind me came out of nowhere.

I slowly turned to see a man wearing a mask behind me. Wait he s fifty meters away from me, isn't he? I glance at the place to check the place I was secretly looking, there are now only two guys, both standing and staring at me.

 _What?_

"I m bringing you," said the man as I glance back up at him. He scooped me up by the collar of the dress I m wearing. The white dress was now in shreds and dirtier than it ever been. I rolled my eyes, goddammit. I'm really fucked up if mother saw that I ruined my dress. And what these men here's doing, this is kidnapping right?

"What will we do with her Sen?" The other man asked after we arrived in front of them.

The man beside him glance at him, then at me. "We are _not_ bringing her, am I right?"

The man who is holding me, that I noticed they called Sen, spoke, "We will. She saw us doing our mission."

Bloody shit. I did not see them doing their mission. I just saw them and _heard_ them talking! What did I do wrong?!

"Can I ask something? I spoke. You re not killing me, right? You are all very _very_ good people right? You are going to free me right? _Right?"_

They just stared at me then started to walk. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._ I shouldn't have made that stupid tour! Now I m lost in the middle of a forest and abducted by three men wearing masks.

"What is your name?" the Sen guy asked.

 _"My_ name? Why would you want to know it? You're going to kill me anyway right?" I somehow said bravely knowing how dire the situation I am in. Somehow adrenaline is rushing through my veins.

Sen deadpanned. "If you're continuing that attitude, maybe your family will find you in a sack, with your innards scattered all over you," he said.

"Gross," I replied. "I'm Minerva Phalanx."

"Hey! Don't drop me!" I scratched my butt. They stopped walking, then took their time to stare at me. I returned their gaze. I studied them, their ages must be ranging from 20 years to 25 years old. But I can never be sure with them wearing their masks.

Sen quickly grabbed me and carried me like a potato sack. Then started running. "Why are you in the middle of the forest?" he said as the other followed him. I hear no sound as they made their way out of the forest.

"Yeah why?" the guy near us repeated. He have the same shade of hair as me. But much more dimmer, and he curses too much.

"I'm getting sleepy X, please carry m-" The third guy who is in front of the guy he called X (which is the same guy who repeated Sen s question) fainted, then the guy who he called X quickly caught him. I stared at him, he do not even stopped running as he caught the sleepy guy.

"Damn it Wilst. You re getting sleepy in the middle of this shit?" X said as he continued to swear.

 _Merida_ , I cursed in my head. _Why are they even running?_

 _It is because of the obvious reason, they are kidnapping you,_ the voice in my head replied.

I rolled my eyes, _Now that was good of you to answer my bloody question._

Silence.

* * *

"Yo Sen! Yo X! And yo! Hic! Uh, sleepy Wilst! Why are y all- Hick! -stressed out?" A man who wears a mask (goddammit what s with the masks) welcomed us.

"Shut up Uoi. We are fucking problematic right now, and don't let me start with how drunk you are right now. JUST GET RID OF THAT BOTTLED SHIT IN YOUR ROOM! THE HQ SMELLS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" X screamed.

"Going to sleep," Wilst said as he retreated to who-knows-where.

Guys, it s JWUF . Just woke up fuckers. As we entered a van after a long run, Sen did something that put me into a fucking deep sleep. When I woke up, we are in front of a bungalow type house, and Wilst was already up. The house was surprisingly well lit. And we were literally in the middle of nowhere, or at least that was what I thought.

Sen dropped me into the nearest sofa then walked out of the house s living room. Leaving me with X and what X called drunk man .

"Hey Uoi, have you seen my-" a woman appeared in the living room. She have a short black hair, only reaching her jaw. She's also wearing a mask, or you can consider it as one. It is because she's using a net to cover her whole face, a fine net. So although I can see her face, I can't see it at the same time. She stared at me for almost a minute then said, "Who is that baby?"

I lift both my little legs to lay them on the sofa. I studied the whole place, it's surprisingly clean for an HQ of kidnappers. There are even scented candles scattered all over the place. Then I glanced up only to see a clock, it is 7 pm. Hell, I'm really fucked up aren't I?

The man called Uoi replied, "Hic! She s Hic! Sen brought her Hic!"

"Okay," she finally said after she thoroughly examined me, her facial expression seemed, bored. "Anyway, have you seen my toothbrush?"

Uoi seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Nope."

"I'll go ask Tri," she said, boredom still evident in her voice.

"Who is she?" I asked out of curiosity. My hands playing with the yarns placed in the living room's center table. I noticed that they had hired some great designer to decorate this place, because it's just- beautiful.

"She's Ves," he replied as he sat beside me in the sofa and tried to sleep in the only available space, while he crammed himself in the process.

Then there was loud screaming.

"THE HELL TRI! YOU THOUGHT MY TOOTH BRUSH WAS TRASH SO YOU DECIDED TO-"

"I decided to throw it, yes."

"YOU DECIDED TO THROW IT?! FUCKING HELL! I'VE ONLY BOUGHT IT LAST WEEK IN JAPAN! AND NOW YOU'VE THROWN IT?!"

"A _black tooth brush_ is not suited for a lady, Ves."

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BELIEFS!"

I heard something crash and a door being slammed shut, loudly.

What's going in this place anyway? Why are my hands not tied? I thought they've kidnapped me?

"Uoi, can you assis-" a man wearing a formal attire entered the living room. His hair is in a deepest shade of red, he is also wearing a mask only covering half of his face.

'What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged and continued staring at him. His long hair was gel-ed into place. He moves so gracefully and speaks gracefully. Like when god showered manners, he is the only one who was wide awake.

"We're keeping her to build transactions to the Phalanx Family," Sen entered the scene, still wearing a mask.

The graceful man nodded in response. "And what is her connection to the Phalanx Family?"

"She is the only grandchild of the Phalanx Boss, Tri."

The man who Sen called Tri seemed to understand, then exited the living room so gracefully.

"What are you doing with me?" I asked.

My hands still occupied with the yarn. I yawned in the process, I'm getting really sleepy now. I don't know why but I'm feeling pretty comfortable right now. Maybe that's because this house feels like home.

"We re using you to have transactions in your family."

* * *

"Thank god Reborn, I was getting insane in there," I whined as we left the house in the middle of the forest. Yesterday sucks. My head almost split into two, I got lost in the woods, I got kidnapped by weird guys wearing masks.

Reborn glared at me. "Be happy that they did not do anything to you," he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would they?" I asked. Though I know how dangerous they can be.

While in the warehouse, I heard a bunch of swearing and saw a lot of fighting. And although I saw Reborn and Lisse fight before, I was still dumbstruck-ed to see them fight.

Ves and Tri had an argument, about the toothbrush and Tri's past sins. Ves really dug out all his past crimes (like bombing the restroom, gunning down the wrong man, burning documents, etc.). Tri got pissed and attacked Ves. When I saw them, that is the first time I thought fighting can be beautiful. They are like dancing.

I thought the others would stop them, they did not. Wilst slept in the corner, Uoi was drunk _again,_ X is struggling about something and Sen paid no attention.

"Do you remember when I told you that there are two clashing groups in the black market?"

"I remember clearly," I replied.

"What are the groups?" he asked.

"The Cervello and you did not tell me the name of the other one," I told him.

He stared at the path before us. He carried me in his arms, I am hugging his neck and staring at the bright sun rays that passed through the trees branches and leaves. There was silence.

Reborn waited for a moment then said, "They have no name. They never had. People called them Incognito, but that is not official. That group is also too intelligent, strong, not to mention their temperament is too low. Not all of them of course."

I nodded, though I know that he cannot see it even if I stick out my tongue. I placed my forehead on his shoulder, then I said, "Let me guess, the group you're talking about is the group that kidnapped me."

"I thought you are an idiot," he praised me, or at the least, he _tried_ to. Either way, it came out as an insult. "Do you know how Lisse screamed at the mansion? Your Grandpa was speechless as he watched his daughter destroy the furniture," he continued.

I laughed at what he said. "So I m going to be dead later right?"

He smirked as he continued his way out of the woods.

The group that kidnapped me brought me to the abandoned warehouse first thing in the morning. Then they placed me to sleep while traveling, the first thing I heard was the loud mouth of X. His mouth screaming a whole list of curses, the half of the swear words he screamed was not in my vocabulary, until now.

"He's going to stay with you until he escorted you back in the mansion," Reborn said as I he glanced at the man inside the black car.

I stared at him confused. "Where are you going?" I asked. After going out of the forest, Reborn walked straight beside this black car parked beside the highway.

"The man who was paying us to do missions sent us another letter," he said.

"Another mission?" I asked. "And possibly the last one?"

Then it strucked me. In the manga, Reborn said in the manga and anime that before they were turned into Arcobalenos, someone requested the seven of them to do exciting and challenging missions. On the last mission, they were turned into babies. Marking them in the history as the Seven Strongest Babies.

I stopped the urge of telling him what could possibly happen if he continued to go. Instead, I chant a mantra in my mind, _I cannot ruin the future, I cannot ruin the future, I cannot ruin the future._

Its been two years and a couple of months since I woke up in this world. Somehow or someday, I'm damn sure I'm gonna ruin something. Something I will surely regret.

"That's what I presume," he said as he entered the other car parked behind the vehicle I will enter.

"Milady, let's go." I turned to see a familiar man standing beside me. I nodded and entered the car.

The journey to our mansion was silent. Neither I nor the man driving spoke to each other. It is given that this is the first time we really got a meter close to each other. If this was a normal day, I would try to talk to him to entertain myself. But in this fucking moment, the headache chose to bother my life right now.

The pain I'm feeling right now is not like before. It's mild, like someone is occasionally throwing me rocks aimed directly at my head. Not like before where I thought someone was chopping my head into half.

I stared at the road for a long time then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"M'lady, m'lady wake up. Wake up," a voiced said. It woke me up because it seemed like it is in a rush.

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw is a man who drove me to the mansion. "Are we there yet?" I groggily asked.

The man panicked and said, "Milady, the mansion is on fire! You must not get out of the car at any cost."

At the mention of fire I sat up straight and seriously stared at him. "Is mother and grandpa inside? Are they? Tell me right now goddammit!" I ordered.

I'm starting to panic. Somehow I'm really worried, even if I know that someone must have evacuated them. But there is this certain nagging feeling inside me.

 _Death,_ the voice said.

I eyes widened at the possibility, but I dismissed it as fast as the voice whispered it. _Shut up,_ I told the voice.

"M'lady, I will go and check it out, please don't get out," he said, not answering my question, not even minding if I just cursed.

He closed the car door and locked it from the outside. He nodded from the tinted glass and continued to run from what I presumed the mansion's way.

I stared at the thick smoke in the sky. When I am sure that the man will not most likely to comeback, I pulled from what looked like a thick black pin beside the tinted glass, the car unlocked and I opened the door. I jumped out and stared at the large smoke appearing in the sky. I proceeded to the mansion's way.

When I came in front of a huge forest. I know I'm fucked.

I struggled to find my way inside the forest. To tell the truth, I'm fucking pissed of right now, and paranoid. And scared. But I'm damn sure Mother and Grandpa will be out. Safe and sound. But the voice in my head insists I should check it out for myself.

My muscles are sore and I can't run anymore. My lungs seemed like it was on fire, my body screams rest. But bloody hell, I can't. Even if I'm damn sure I'm running a 2 kilometer distance and my body cannot handle the strain of the long run, I need to.

I need to run.

I was not even half way near it when my legs collapsed under and I find it hard to breath. I tried to lift my weight using my hands but every time I tried, my arms would shake. And I'm gonna fall all over again.

 _Damn hell. Damn fire. Curse everybody!_

When I lay my unmoving legs on the pile of leaves, that's when I realize why I kept running even if I'm bloody sure I can't do it. The reason why I kept running even if I can't go on anymore.

That's because I don't want to repeat _that_ scene all over again. I don't want to experience that numbing feeling inside of me. The large dent it bore on my chest. Like there was this pain, and there was not.

Tears slowly fell from my eyes. The pain is haunting me, like it was always under my bed, like it was always hiding in the shadows, like it's always been in the dark. _Like it's always been inside of me._

Do you know that numbing feeling you get when you stare into nothing, somehow deep in your head, you're going insane and you want to die?

But then you'll still smile despite the pain that always been consuming you. Your slowly losing the will to live.

 _You want to die._

And you don't fucking care if you're going to heaven or hell.

 _You want to die._

Then you started to notice the little things. When your friend chooses to talk to others than you. When you felt like being left out. Like time was traveling so fast for them like a bullet train but to you, it seems like you are slowly drifting. Then try to go to your only salvation.

Then remembered he is killed in front of you. Then you go to the other, only to see she's not the same as before as her cold eyes bore into your soul.

 _I want to see Mother and Grandpa,_ that's the only thought in my mind as I struggled to be awake, my heavy eyelids straining to be open. Then it slowly slid shut, the tears still flowing as I looked at the smoky sky.

* * *

"Ma'am."

Then someone shook me.

"Ma'am."

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a grand room with a maid on the bedside.

"Ma'am, you are already late for school," she said then bowed.

What school? I thought I was not going to preschool until next week? And the last thing I remembered-

Tears fell from my eyes.

Why am I crying?

I wiped the flowing liquid from my cheeks, still questioning myself why am I so emotional.

I stood up and noticed that my eye level become some meters higher. And the room where I used to sleep every night in the mansion was nowhere to be seen. But I recognize this room.

This is my past self's room.

I quickly got to the bathroom and looked at my face. Big black eyes staring at me with my brunette hair still messed up. I touched my reflection, wishing it to be more unreal. But it's not. I can feel the heat of the hot water in the bath tub even if it is meters away from me. I can feel the steam that it emits.

 _I stared at the burn on my cheeks that always reminded me of that painful day._

I can't still believe it.

My dream world is really a dream after all.

 **Bloody shit.**

* * *

(1)"Hello. I'm-" "-Marumaya"

(2) Fucking hell.

(3) "Your eyes, is something wrong with your eyes?"

(4) "Your eyes looks sad-""-never mind."

(5) Shit.

These are the corresponding translations of the phrases above. I used google translate so I'm pretty sure it's not accurate. Anyway, the curses seems legit so let's get going!

Please review. I'm begging you. Well that doesn't sound too desperate, does it? Well anyway, reviews~


	5. Chapter 5

**Reply to Reviews**

 **Guest.** In this chapter, your questions will be answered. :) I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

 _"When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow."_

 _ **-Ursula K. La Guin**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _"Minerva?"_

"Minerva!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh?"

I glanced at a furious looking Allison wearing a pink tube and a black blazer with a matching black leggings. Wait, what? Why is she wearing _that_?

"You've been like that since morning! You're not like that yesterday! What the heck happened to you?" She crossed her arms and repositioned her feet, making the metal attached on her boots dangle.

Her question echoed in my mind. What happened to me? Nothing, nothing _special_ happened. I just had some impossible yet wonderful dream that ended abruptly. Though what really makes me wonder is why the heck I cried.

I can't remember what happened at the end of my dream. Is it really dramatic?

I yawned. "Nothing," I mumbled as I stood up from my chair and stared at her. "Why are you wearing _that_ anyway?" I asked as I raise my eyebrows.

She gaped at me. Her jaw dropped and she seemed like she's about to faint. "Y-you idiot! I can't believe this! Have you forgotten that you are supposed to be wearing this same outfit?!"

"You're kidding me," I said with a horrified expression. "Never in my life! I'm not going to wear that shit."

"WE ARE JOINING IN A DANCE CONTEST! FOR PETE'S SAKE! ALL OF US ARE WEARING THESE!" she exclaimed. Dance contest? What dance contest?

Then I remembered that last week, which seemed like it was years ago, I made a freaking deal with her. We played Uno (with her friends, not mine) and they made a bet that fateful day. That whoever loses, that person will do a dare.

Guess who lost?

Damn right I did. I really blame it all in that 'plus cards' or whatever they are called. Those three girls really targeted me and brought down plus cards in one round. Since I'm _very_ lucky (please note my sarcasm), I have no special cards or what.

They dared me to join this shitty contest.

Ugh. Now I wonder what made me so unlucky.

"GO CHANGE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands in the air in frustration and disappointment. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms and legs.

"I don't have a costume," I replied dryly.

She face palmed and shrieked. "THIS IS STRESSING ME OUT! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE STEPS?"

"What steps?" I asked just to piss her a little bit more.

She looked at me like she doesn't know what to do with me anymore. For all I know, she now want to strangle me and kill me in the process.

"Kidding," I said as I stood up and brushed and straightened my uniform. I decided to speak just before she shriek for the second time.

She stared at me with her right hand now on her waist.

"Now, now. Where did I place my costume again?" I asked myself out loud.

Allison tried her best not to scream at me.

The contest ran smoothly, except the fact that our group made a real mess. Or I did ruin the performance. Bloody hell, I'm so nervous, it was my first time to stand in front of a huge crowd. I swear to god, I will never play Uno again. And monopoly, dang it.

"Okay, that was exhausting. I will never really join a dance contest again," I told Allison.

"That's because you're like a stick when dancing," she said, effectively teasing me. She earned my glare and I rolled my eyes. I don't need emphasizing about my lack of talents.

I don't sing, I don't dance, I don't draw, I don't do anything. I'm a talentless prick. I can do a little writing because I read too much books. I can also cook, ride a bike and I can skate too. Maybe I'm not that bad. Or maybe I am.

She suddenly stopped walking and faced me. I stopped walking too, wondering why the heck she stopped. She examined me and looked with worried eyes. My eyes became wide with shock. What is she worried about? She's being paranoid again.

"Come on Allison stop that, you're over reacting."

* * *

Allison is starting to get weary. She's really vexed, it is about her friend. Nevertheless she knows she can't ask her what the problem is.

They've been friends for years and she knows every little thing about her. On how she sleeps, what is her capability and her limits. But something is bothering her friend right now and she knows her best friend needs her. More than anything.

But her friend is an idiot. _Yes that's the right way to put it,_ she thought. Minerva don't want the help of others because she thinks she can handle it herself, _she thinks she can do it by herself._ The problem is—

She herself don't realize that she don't and can't want help from others. She don't _know who she is._

Allison knows she shouldn't give a fuck. But Minerva is the type of person who is willing to help others even though she can't even help herself. She's the sort of person who can get in trouble for someone. There is also one time where she flunk her English subject because she didn't pass her project just for the reason that she prioritized her classmate's task before hers.

 _Really an idiot,_ Allison thought.

"Come on Allison stop that, you're over reacting."

She smiled. _That's the main reason why I am with her,_ she thought. _I want to help her, to save my best friend from that idiocy of hers_.

"Let's go idiot," Allison said then she continued to walk.

Minerva struggled to follow her. "Hey! What's with the sudden insult bitch?"

"I'm stating a fact," she slowed down for Minerva to keep up. "Idiot," she continued.

Minerva tried to understand how her friend think. A minute before, she's all worried, then now she's smiling. _What the fuck is wrong with her? I'm getting stressed now, curse her dammit,_ Minerva mentally told herself.

"Hey Allison," she called.

"Hm?" Allison stared at her feet while walking.

"Have you ever had a weird dream?" Minerva asked. As they walk silently across the path way beside the road, she can't stop thinking of her 'somewhat' dream.

Allison seemed to think for a moment then answered, "Sometimes, but I don't remember most of my dreams."

"I dreamt yesterday, it's wonderful. But I woke up crying," Minerva told her.

Minerva thought on what the happened, she can clearly remember what her dream is. It was about a certain hitman she called brother and her mother being the next boss in a mafia family. _I knew it was about a certain story,_ she told herself. _It's about Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

"Why did you cry?" Allison curiously asked. She is well aware that her friend is the type of person who do not want to be pitied and don't want let people know she needs their pity.

Minerva shook her head slightly and sighed. "Never mind, I'll forget that dream eventually, anyway. I don't think I need to dwell on it too much," she said.

Allison shrugged and said, "If that's what you think. But you know, dreams are things I treasure too much."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think every dream is chance to escape reality."

* * *

I silently sat in my room as I think about what Allison said.

 _Because I think every dream is a chance to escape reality._

So all I am doing this entire time was escaping reality?

I felt a sudden sadness, because somewhere deep inside of me, I wished for it to be true, for it to be real. I smiled miserably, of course I'm wishing for something really impossible. I'm stupid, I'm not being realistic. Which is very unusual for me. _Because I'm supposed to be a realist._ I stood up and sat in front of my PC. Struggling if I should open it or not, I stared at black screen. In the end, I opened it and started browsing for a certain manga that made me look like a zombie. For a whole damn day, just because that's all I'm thinking about.

I typed Katekyo Hitman Reborn in the search engine and pressed enter, there showed a million hits in the screen. Though I don't know if it is all connected to what I've searched.

I clicked the first site that I set my eyes on, it automatically opened to the scanned and translated Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga.

I guess I need to re-read this shit.

I started re-reading at 3 o' clock in the afternoon. Now it's eight o' clock in the evening and I'm reading non-stop since. I yawned clearly sleepy but I'm quite entertained. I am now in the Future Arc and now reading the page where people are getting beat up.

I stretched both my arms and legs, my body is starting to feel numb. Probably because of my lack of movements. Bloody hell, of course I'm not moving too much, the only thing that's actively moving in my body is my index finger.

The Daily Life Arc was so funny I thought I was going to die. And when I saw Irie while I am reading, I can't stop thinking on how he will ruin the future in one way or another. It's partly Lambo's fault anyway. Oh well.

I continued reading in peace when the door in my room burst open.

"The fuck are you doing in here Allison?" I asked.

Allison, in her pink pajamas, is currently standing on the doorway. She brought some bag with her, her hands were high up in the air and she's smiling like an idiot. I raised my eyebrow and she only smirked.

"SLEEP OVER~" she screamed.

Because of reflexes, I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it in her face. She fell down with a 'umff', her body now sprawled on my marble floor. I stood up and went near her, both of my hands on my waist. My brunette hair tied up in a bun while my bare feet kicked her sides.

"You're disturbing our neighbors. Why the hell did the maids let you enter our house?" She squirmed while I continued to kick her.

"Stop it! First of all, this is a fucking huge-ass mansion, not a house. Second, what neighbors!? Your mansion is in the middle of your huge-ass garden! Third, why won't the maids let me enter? I'm your only best friend~" she cooed at me, making me deliver a harder kick. "Ow! Damn it Minerva!" she said as she quickly got up.

"This is a house for your information, not a man-" I was interrupted by flashing images in my mind.

A familiar mansion in the woods. The Phalanx Mansion, then-

"Hey! Why are you staring at me?" She waved both her hands in front of my face that made me step backwards because of shock.

I lost my balance and fell on the floor. I stared at her with wide eyes, my mouth slightly open and my arms trembling as I tried to stand up because of the fall. My legs aren't cooperating too, they are shaking continuously.

My eyes examined the room.

"Minerva? Minerva, what's happening?!" Allison's panicked voice seemed too far away. I tried to scream the answer but it's like something is stuck in my throat.

 _Minerva,_ a familiar voice at the back of my mind called.

Then I remember the fire. _The smoke in the sky. The loss of hope. And maybe... their death,_ the familiar voice continued.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" I screamed and placed my hands on my ear in a failed attempt to silence the voice.

I am nearly in tears. And I can't stop the voice. It continued to whisper.

 _Minerva, it's time. To go back home._

"GODAMMIT STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! I-I'm begging you." My screams turned to a whisper. Memories flashed in my mind.

Burning.

Fire.

Trees.

Smoke.

The pain in my head came back. My breathing started to get ragged, like someone is trying to suffocate me. My hands went to my chest trying to get air, my body laid against the cold marble as I tried to get some air. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I wish for the pain to be gone. I wish... The pain - please...

"OH MY GOD! MINERVA WHAT'S HAPPENING?! MINERVA! GOD!" Allison's scream started to fill the air. I want to tell her that I'm okay. That I'm fine.

 _Liar,_ the voice whispered.

"HELP US! SOMEONE! HELP-"

I smiled as I heard Allison's panicked voice. Then I closed my eyes, tired of everything.

* * *

"Welcome."

I slowly opened my eyes. A woman with hair as white as snow and eyes strikingly violet was what I first saw when I awakened. She smiled at me so stunningly and all I can think about was how beautiful she is. She looks like she's in her mid-twenties, but with her skin as white as snow also, it made me think twice.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered.

She smiled again, and somehow, she seemed pretty familiar.

"Please follow me," she told me then she started walking. I followed right beside her and studied the place.

Everything is white. I can't even see the ceiling, and it seemed like there is this white comforting fog following us. I studied the woman's face and tried my hardest to remember where I saw her, but I always ended up in a dead end.

The most mystifying thing is that she seemed to know me. But I don't even remember her, but this just strengthened my guess that I must have seen her somewhere.

She noticed me staring and I was quickly turned my head on the other way. She laughed softly making me feel embarrassed because of the realization that I must have been rude.

"Maybe I should brief you right now," she told me, her long hair swinging behind her.

A crease on my forehead appeared. "What do you need to brief me for?" Her face turned into a serious one. Like when you know you're in danger and you need to fight but it will just be in vain.

"Back in the ancient times, people are gifted by things they could not understand," she told me still continuing to walk to an unknown place. "Noah, an albino, saw God in a form of light. God told him to build an arc, a ship, because he will cleanse the world in means of a great flood."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused. I've heard the story a thousand times and I can even recite it from memory. So why is she telling me this?

"In Ancient Rome, Sodom and Gomorrah burned under the light of the crescent moon," she said not answering my question. "Multiple tragedies generation after generation, the latter one always worse than the former. What do you conclude?"

I almost cursed because the woman is unpredictable as hell. But then, her question made me think. "Destruction, a lot of destruction," I whispered in awe. The realization hit me like a truck.

"You're getting the gist of it. Yes, it's definitely destruction," she stopped walking and snapped her head towards me. Her white hair flung against her shoulders as she continued, "But have you ever wondered why?"

I pondered at this question. Why would they want to destroy the world so much? That they ended up using different ways to do it? I can't even think of an answer. I stood before her, still in the middle of an endless place with smoke gathering around us. I sighed.

"You don't?" She took my silence as a yes and said, "Then have you ever wondered why humans lasted the longest than any other predator in the world?"

I quickly answered this question. For in my whole existence, I've wondered about this question. Why do humans still exist even if numerous challenges and problems have been a threat to human kind? "It is because we can quickly adapt to situations and evolve at the same time. Other than that, we are controlled by emotions," I answered. Emotions is what makes human, well, a human. The feeling of happiness, joy and hope, as well as sadness, despair, frustration, anger, disgust and lastly, fear.

"You got that part right!" She exclaimed, both her palms now against each other in a praying manner with a gleam in her eyes. "But you forgot something," she said, the gleam in her eyes now nowhere to be seen. She slowly placed her hands to her side, they started to continue the stroll, signaling me to follow her.

I sent her a confused look, she seemed to understand me then smiled a little and told me, "Humans have classified themselves as individuals as well as a different race to animals because of one thing."

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"They discovered the secret on how to overcome killing instinct by raising their intelligence," she said grimly. "Humans eventually made a law about good and bad, as well as truth and lies to make a peaceful world where nobody remembers that they are vicious animals once. They invented language, culture and beliefs. They now do not have any clue about the past. Can you guess what will happen?"

"They will live happily ever after?" I guessed.

She laughed then strongly said, "No."

"One way or another, their killing instinct will overcome their intelligence and they will become vicious animals once more. We are still animals after all, and no matter what we do and how long we can prolong it, killing instincts will still rule our minds. They will slash each other's throats and stabbed the ones they once loved," she continued.

I stopped in my tracks dumbfounded, surprised at the new revelation thrown upon me. Who wouldn't?

She stared at me wearing a knowing gaze, as if she had seen my reaction too many times. As if she have seen it and had dealt with it too many times.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

She acted as if she did not hear my question and walked near me. We are only a few feet apart, the smoke right now seemed heavy and it's like weighing on my shoulders. I'm being suffocated, and when she noticed my face, she spoke, "However, as most of the human kind failed to realize this, some of them did. To prevent their killer instincts to rule over them, they developed the power to make their subconscious and their consciousness become one, or at least interact with one another."

"These people are believed to be a whole different race. They have violet eyes, albino skin, and white hair," she then retreated a little bit, showing her whole features. White hair, violet eyes, purple skin.

I tried to speak only to find out that I'm too shock to even breathe. I reminded myself to be calm and evaluate the situation. This must be a dream. Yes, definitely a dream.

"Denial. That's where this always start," she sighed then placed her hand on my shoulders. "I shall continue the story," she said.

She pulled her hand back then stared straight into the eye. "On earth, humans tried to know why this people are different than anybody else. They just can't find out the reason why, so they just assumed; 'Ah! This must be a genetic mutation. Since the last recorded child that have this mutation is called Alexandria, I'll call this Alexandria Genesis!' and so on and so forth," she explained.

"Wait! Back up!" I raised a hand to her face, just to stop her from spouting this bullshit. "What the hell are you saying? Alexandria Genesis is just a fictional disease... it's not real!"

"But didn't your mother's, Lisse Phalanx's, personal doctor diagnose you himself, complete with a scientific explanation? One of your chromosome was mutated, giving you Alexandria Genesis. And you clearly believed him when it was stated to you."

"Because that world is different! An alternate reality!" My eyes widened, and my breath stilled. "That... is only a dream. My dream. I'm not the daughter of a mafia heiress. That's just... a fan fiction I dreamt. I'm just a no-"

"Is it, Minerva?" She cut me off. "Are you really sure that it was just a dream? A fiction?" She said with face that clearly says 'oh-god-what-an-idiot' and 'just-believe-me-dumbass', while still maintaining her calm persona.

When I tried to reply, this came out from my mouth, "What the hell." Along with a strong metallic taste that I don't even know where it came from.

"What they do not know, is that this people has a certain knowledge of the future that can save humans from wrecking their own race." She continued her explanation, completely disregarding my denial and the disturbed expression on my face. Then, she pointed her index finger to a very visible door that I didn't see moments ago. I tried to remember if I caught a glance of a certain huge wooden white door in the middle of an abyss full of white, but I didn't.

Now knowing our destination, I followed her, still feeling left out. "Again, I'm asking you. _And please, answer me._ Why are you telling me this?"

She's now in front of the door her hand reaching for the golden door knobs. I was expecting her to ignore my question once again, so I was shock when she replied, _with a clear answer._

To say that I was surprised was the greatest understatement of the century.

 **"I'm telling you this because you're one of the few who can connect to their unconscious. Who are destined to save the world from your own fucked up kind. You're one of the very few.** _ **You are one of us."**_

She slowly turned the knob. While gently pushing the big white wooden door, she left me standing behind her, stunned.

 _"Maris you're late."_

 _"Well, I briefed Minerva before going here."_

 _"Hey Maris! Look! Her mindscape is full of tea, teacups, cakes, and many more! Let's have a tea party! Though I think this place looks really like in Alice in Wonderland."_

 _"Ella's partly right. Look outside, it's an endless white space. You can get lost in her mindscape."_

 _"That's why we took kind of long, we got lost in Minerva's mindscape."_

The voices slowly died down. And I'm like-

What the actual fuck?

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! I will really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's been almost three months. I'm crying. Dayum.**

* * *

" _You need to spend time crawling alone through shadows to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the sun."  
_ _ **―**_ _ **Shaun Hick**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Can you tell me what the heck is going on?"

My voice rang louder than their chattering that it made them shut up and look at me. I sighed then examined the people around me. Their white hair more visible than their violet eyes that are in different shades.

The girl with a sharp jawline that I think can cut fruits spoke, "I know you are an intelligent girl Minerva, so please figure it out for yourself."

"I really don't understand. Wh- Ho- I'm not even close to your appearance! I'm a brunette! You're like- white haired!"

She tilted her head to the right and slowly smiled. She stared straight into my eyes and said, "Are you sure about that?"

A weird feeling passed through me. A feeling that tingles your senses and make you feel disturbed for a very long time. Like you're stuck somewhere and you can't go on.

 _And the only choice you can think of is to_ _ **run.**_

I mentally laughed at myself. Even if I don't admit it, most of my problems are solved by running. _By letting time pass._ But the problem I, not everything can be solved by running. You can't leave everything just like that.

I gave her an exasperated look. The other women in the room also started to smile. This time I felt creeped out. I can even feel every hair on my body stand because of spookiness. I don't want to call it spooky, but let's face it, I _**don't know**_ any of them.

So it's not my fault if I don't understand. Maybe they are making fun of me?

What the hell is happening?!

Their look tells me they know something I do not have knowledge of. Like when the teacher called you and tells you to answer a question, and the fact is, you're not even listening. To put it simply, right now, _I'm feeling left out._ **And I don't like it.** This is why I hate to be left out about anything, I don't want to be looked down. I don't want to be the last one knowing. I don't want to look like an idiot. Knowledge is power, (or information, whatever do you prefer) and that's what I usually kept inside my mind.

Maris stared straight into my eyes. "Care to look at yourself?" Maris said then laughed.

At first I don't even have a fucking clue.

Then I slowly gaze at my body. From what I saw, I think I'll stay in a mental institution for a while.

Because what the fucking hell.

I froze in shock as my jaw dropped. Pale white skin that seemed sparkling before my eyes made me curse mentally. Shit. My eyes crawled in my pale shining white skin. I thought, I am Caucasian. _I am very sure I am._

So what the fucking fucker fuck am I seeing?

Albino skin? Really? This is _joy._

I can't even describe how sarcastic I am right now.

I stared at my skin my eyes wide. Maris only smiled. She glided in front of me like she's riding a skate board. She raised her hands and extended her fingers until it touched my neck.

"I see the heirloom has been given to you," she said softly.

I don't know how this work but I now can't move because of shock, my eyes darting to different places except Maris.

"Heirloom," I struggled to say. Nothing is currently entering my mind. It will just past like a breeze.

"Yes, heirloom. This black choker you're wearing is an heirloom," Maris said.

I tried to absorb what she just said, but my mind seems to deny everything Maris says.

 _Maris._

I've heard that name before haven't I?

Think. Where did you first hear that name?

 _"Motheeer, I don't want to eat. Can I just go to the library?"_

 _"No," Mother sternly said. "A child needs all the nutrient she/he can get."_

 _"But mother, I want to check something in the library," I reasoned, I clasped my hands together and my mother raised her eyebrow._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I need to find a fairy tale," I answered. Her face started to change. She seemed to struggle if she should let me go or not._

 _What I'm telling mother is true. I am really searching for a fairy tale. But by now, everybody must have known that not all fairy tales have happy endings. Most of them have a very tragic and gory ending. And what I am finding have that characteristics. If my memory serves me right, it's about a girl whose father cut her both hands from her arms._

 _"All right, I'll let you," she said as I silently rejoice inside. "Only in one condition."_

 _"What is it! What is it!"_

 _"You need to eat after."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Seriously."_

 _I sighed. The truth is, I don't have any appetite right now. After thinking deep about steps I should take. Like maybe going on in an adventure and accidentally meeting canon characters or maybe meeting someone new. And messing with their lives I guess. Thinking about it, I really want to meet Squalo and creep the crap out of him. Or maybe make fun of his—is his hair silver or white? Did he bleached it or not?_

 _This world might not be the one you're expecting. Meeting him might mean instantaneous death,_ _ **a voice said at the back of my mind.**_

 _I ignored the voice and acted as if it did not exist in the first place. Maybe I'm just imagining things, I murmured._

 _"What are you whispering about young lady?" Mother's hand on her hips while her right eyebrow raised. She looked at me questioningly and I smiled reflexively._

 _"It's nothing Mother. Anyway, I'll go ahead," I turned and sprinted back to the library. My hands hidden behind me. A little ring placed between my little hands. I smiled as I felt the intricate design against my skin._

 _I sneaked inside grandpa's room and found this little thing. Even though I know how dangerous it can be for me, I did it anyway. I originally planned getting his journal, to collect information. And to know and understand what is my chances of taking over this giant chess board than someone prepared. Why do they bother to place me as a mafia boss' granddaughter? Why did they choose me?_

 _Anyway since I felt like I'm in one of those crappy fanfictions out there, where the plot is not bad, and the protagonist is oh-so-powerful-and-intelligent to the point he or she can accidentally make a_ _ **harem**_ _(maybe I should make one too, never mind, I don't want to bother with small things). I made guidelines for myself._

 _ **1\. As much as possible, do not ruin the canon. **_

_This part in (my opinion) is by far the most important part. I can't prevent myself from ruining some events, because my very existence already affected the canon. But I can (eventually) prevent myself from ruining it much further. Reading too much fanfictions helped me I suppose, knowing how situations might get dire once I let myself get reckless._

 _ **2\. Control myself**_

 _Maybe I should have, you know, meditate. 'Cause I can really see myself in the future getting beaten up because I'm rash._

 _ **3\. Find my niche**_

 _Hey! I have nothing listed under the "The Most Wanted Career Path for Minerva Phalanx" list. So maybe,_ _ **just maybe**_ _, I can be an astronaut. Ha-ha._

 _Well, I made that guidelines for fun. Back to the topic, I really entered grandpa's room. I doubt he don't know that I've been there. He's smarter than me. I really want to see that journal._

 _However, I did not found grandpa's journal, he probably kept it in a more secure place. Instead, I found this little ring. Well, grandpa may not be even bother that one of his possessions is now nowhere to be found. He's too busy with mafia matters that he can't even play with me. (I'm not disappointed. No, really I'm not)_

 _I sprinted through the hallway until I reached the mansion's library. The book's smell immediately raised my weird unstable mood (And I'm not even in that_ _ **phase**_ _yet). The tall shelves full of books is certainly amazing. I can't even count how many shelves there are (in reality, I'm just too lazy to count them but esmating it, there must 30 to 60 shelves) there is also a huge chandelier right in the middle of the ceiling._

 _My blank face examined the library. "I'm not even half way through reading all this shit," I murmured. I turned my gaze to an intricately designed door, "Maybe I should finish that room first," I added then proceeded to walk to the door._

 _As I entered the door, a mini version of the gigantic library surprised me. Books that may seem they have been hidden in here for decades lay in the shelves, not even properly arranged._

 _I stared at the books that are gathering dust, I inspected some, trying to find something that suits my interest. That's when I saw a book hidden behind the stacks beside the bookshelves._

 _The book itself do not appeal much, with it blank maroon cover, it certainly blends with the other books. But what made it caught my attention is that surprisingly, it is lying on the floor alone. You see, books in here are arranged categorically, even though they are not arranged in the bookshelf itself. I was shock to even discover that these categories are far to inappropriate. Like cook books and a historical book in the same stack, the only thing connecting to them is that the cook book has dishes from the certain era the history book has. Mind fuckerry._

 _Who is the librarian in this little room anyway?_

 _After a few minutes, I started to get bored. My eyes lazily looking at the dusty shelves and unorganized books. That's when I remembered the book I noticed earlier._

 _"Damn it. How can I forget about it? Guess I'm thinking too much," I murmured, my hands in my head._

 _I opened the book after I remembered where I last saw it. I don't know whether to laugh or cry when I saw the contents._

 _A book compilation of fairytales I've never even heard before._

 _The first story is about a family meeting a fairy that offered some help, they did not know that she is a fairy because she is disguised. Apparently seeing and knowing that you've talked to a fairy can kill you._

 _Back to the story, the fairy helped them, but half through the story they died because they found out her secret._

 _What the-_

 _Such a lovely ending I can't stop my tears from flowing._

 _What kind of crap is this? You call this fairy tale? It does not even contain any lovely pictures!_

 _I studied the cover of the book more closely, that's when I noticed writings at the back of it._

 _There's a name. Maybe the name of the one who compiled it._

 _ **Maris**_

"So you are that Maris who compiled some fairytales?" I reluctantly asked.

She smiled brightly. "You read the compilations?"

"No." I'm too busy to be reading one. Or I'm just too lazy.

She pouted, "Aww, it's hard to compile the stories in that book you know." She recovered quickly then smiled at me. "Anyway, that's not the topic I want to discuss," she continued.

"Then what is it?" I asked as I gaze around me. The women around me is now looking at me. (did they all decided to look at the same time?) Their stares making me feel weird.

"What I want to tell you Minerva is.."

"Is what?" I impatiently asked.

"That I'm your grandmother!"

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it is surprisingly annoying. The sun is shining directly in my face. The heat it radiates prickles my skin. As I gaze around me, leaves getting blown by the wind is everywhere. And the air seems the cleanest air I've ever breathe.

But where the hell am I?

That's when the memories flashed back. Streams of images that I could easily comprehend in just a glance. While the flash back is nearing its end, that's when I remembered why the hell am I in the middle of a fucking forest.

I know I'm supposed to cry and mourn, but surprisingly, my brain can't seem to handle the emotional strain and decided to go blank. At first I think controlling emotions might not be that hard, but that's where I fuck up.

Even though you think that you should be moving on and should get over with it in the fastest way possible, there is this heavy feeling that makes you wish you were buried six feet underground.

Well, I'm human and I make mistakes. As long as I am not royally fuck up to the point that it can get me killed.

I studied the place around me. Having Maris run a serious discussion for about hours is not really helping me understand things easier, let's say, she messed up my head a little.

Taking in new information and making sure to remember it once in a while is a real pain in the ass, especially when you also need to remember a certain plot of a manga where a baby hitman slash tutor starred. Seriously thinking about my luck in this life or the other, I think I don't have much of it. Maybe I drained it all in my other-other-other life. Where _perhaps_ I'm a simple country girl decided to live life at its fullest.

The sun is now settling down. Maybe I slept for a few hours the most, and spend a little time in my other life then that's when Maris tried to crammed information containing 400 years of knowledge in my brain _for a few hours_. But that's not my problem, my problem is I hope time is not a bitch and decided to change pattern, and suddenly decided that _'Oh! Maybe I should skip time! Maybe a few hundred years?'_

Looking into it, whenever (every two years maybe) I slept through my bedtime, I will wake up as my other self then will ponder a little. The fact that it only happened once doesn't make it a pattern, but I'm sure as hell that it if doesn't happen in another two years, my head will seriously ache.

Because if time is fucking unstable between that world and this, I might as well time jumped for a few years right now.

I stood up and brushed the dirt stuck in my clothes, as well as the annoying leaves which I don't know why but I really hate right now.

Maybe checking out the burnt mansion will be the best idea I can think of right now. And _maybe_ controlling the water works will help my emotional control.

That's if, I find my way inside this fucking forest where I failed to do so earlier.

* * *

I stared at burnt up mansion.

It does not look like it burnt a few hours or days ago. It seemed as if the fire happened years ago.

I can't think of-

"YUAAAAAN! THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL IN HERE!"

A scream caught my attention.

"AND SHE'S LIKE TWO OR SOMETHING! WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO DO WITH HER?!" The person screaming continued.

My instinct is 100 percent sure the 'little girl' the anonymous person is talking about _is_ me. I could even barely identify the gender much less their location. So before I could even process of what exits are available, the person screaming's ally responded.

"Nyx don't scream. Knock her out," it said.

That's what I last heard before I black out.

 _"Why the hell did you brought her in?!"_

 _"Because I'm pretty sure Sen said to bring everything we scavenge in that burned building?"_

 _"Can't you see she's human?! What kind of idiot are you?!_

 _"Hey hey. Atleast ask 'Are you an idiot?' rather than 'What kind of idiot are you?'. It hurts my feelings you know."_

 _"Because that goes without saying idiot."_

 _"Oy, the brat's waking up."_

The noise's is really forcing me to wake even though I don't want to.

Anyway, what the hell is going on?

It took me awhile to realize I don't really know where I am or what the hell I'm doing here. When my eyesight finally adjusted, there are 3 faces near mine. I immediately backed off, half out of shock, half out of pure creepiness.

"What the hell?!" I muttered.

"Why did she backed off?" A blond boy, probably between 8 to 10 years old said. He is holding a particularly worn out teddy bear that seemed to have been endured decades of hugging and throwing.

Beside him, a red head girl, probably in the same age bracket replied, "Because our faces are only inches from hers? You're really an idiot, that will creep anyone out," she has surprisingly, charcoal black eyes. Her staring makes me feel quite unwelcome.

"Haryuu, she's not creeped out, haryuu. Is that a good thing or a bad one?" A boy much younger that the ones spoke first stated. He has a jet black air and a pair of dark blue eyes that makes me think of the ocean. The deeper part of it where only few people can explore.

"It's both," a new voice said. "It's a good thing because she's safe, and a bad thing because you _involve_ her with us." A boy with a curly green hair appeared. His hair shade is more like a moss than leaf green. Which made me rethink if that is cool or not. It's cool if your hair is not particularly like the others, but if it's like that? Then I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Sen ordered to make the girl go to his office as soon as she wake up. About Yuan, he ordered you to go die somewhere but here. He said he's pretty sure you're gonna die early because of your idiocy so now, you are out of the group."

The blond stiffened. "He's joking right?"

There a pause before he replied. "He is," the boy called Yuan seemed to sigh in relief. "But you'll be punished, he said. You're stuck with your master for a week."

"Ouch," the red head commented. Her face seemed vexed.

This made me a little curious. Who is these children and how come they're a little weird?

The blond started to pale as if he's getting hanged the next day. "But!" The moss haired boy continued. "You'll be accompanying him in Mafia Land."

There's a long silence.

"And that's supposed to be the good side?" The blond asked sarcastically.

"No," the moss haired boy answered. "But atleast you're not going to be kicked out for doing a halfhearted job," then he looked at me, the moss haired guy's sea green eyes (I guess that makes up for the hair) bore into mine. "And messing up," he continued.

Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Anyway, wake Nyx up," the moss haired boy pointed at a girl sprawled out on the floor. Surprisingly, this is the first time I noticed her even though she seemed like she's been sleeping on the floor for hours. Don't even mention her eye-catching violet long hair.

"And you," he pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked my expression blank, because I don't know what I've gotten myself into.

"Yes, you."

I followed him and made some twist and turn in this place. Strangely, I have feeling that I've been here before. Then I haven't. I continued to follow him until he stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked.

"Sen, here's the girl," he informed.

Sen? I pretty much heard the name before. Where the hell...

The wooden door opened a man that must be in his fifties is seating on a swivel chair. He's staring at me, no expression or anything. Just- pure staring. Like he knows me. Which is pretty funny because I swear to god, this is the first time I'm meeting this man.

"Hael go out," the man said with authority.

"But-"

"I said go _out!_ " He repeated.

The moss haired boy named Hael did not utter any word and got out. Then, that leaves me and the man the only person in the room. I started to feel awkward so I let my gaze wander around the room. I felt like I've been here before. And then feels like I haven't. I don't know what is happening to me but I recognize this place, at the same time I don't.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a deep voice. Unlike before, he seemed unauthoritative.

"Why should I tell you?" I replied. My hands in the pocket of my short. My white long hair swaying at my back as I spoke.

He raised one of his eyebrows. Which I found _amusing._ "Because you're in my territory and I have the right to know," he answered. His face unmoving from the sudden changes of the temperature in the room. This man can kill, I can feel from the atmosphere of the room, it's not only intimidating, it's also suffocating. So if I can't hold my bearing, I will seriously faint in the middle of this conversation.

"But I did drag myself to be in _this_ situation mister. I merely checked out a burnt house which was destroyed a couple of days ago," I answered. "The blond boy is the one who dragged me in here if I recall," I continued.

There was a sudden shock coming from him then he hesitantly asked, "Please repeat what you just said."

"The blond boy dragged me in here?" I hesitantly said. Because I know for a fact that he already knows this, and if he doesn't, why give that damn brat a punishment going into Mafia themed park?

"No. The other one, the one you told me before that," he unsurely said.

" I merely checked out a burnt house which was destroyed a couple of days ago?"

He seemed quite surprise about what I just told him, but he quickly masked it with seriousness. "What makes you believe it was burned just a couple of day ago?"

Where is this conversation going? Is he trying to get some information off me?

"Because I was there when I saw it burn and everything." I did not saw it burn because I can't even reach there in the first place. But it's not gonna hurt to lie a bit. "Oh, it's our mansion by the way," I added.

It's okay to give that kind of information, because the mansion is now in ashes now anyway. And maybe... just maybe. If my family is alive, this guy can help me.

I don't know where to start. I don't even have a home. And mother, grandpa and Reborn is in god knows where. I'm only two and I can't travel that much- correction, I can't travel at all. I have no money, and had no knowledge to find out how to get out of here. And I don't give a damn if selling my soul is the only way to find them.

"Brat, what's your full name?" The man asked. His hands now under his chin, his face in a deep thought.

"Minerva Phalanx," I answered.

He stared at me more in more intense way that makes me choke. "You sure?"

"Yes."

He palmed his face and breathed hard. He noisily exhaled from his mouth which got my attention. I raised my eye brows. "Why are you asking me if I'm sure about my name?" I asked.

"Because you should have been dead."

I stared at him idiotically. "Why?"

"Because you burned to death," he studied me waiting for my reaction.

"Well- I don't know what to say. I'm not actually in the fire. I... I was lost in the forest because I sucked at directions, trying to see our mansion get eaten by fire," I confessed. "So... can I ask you if anyone made it alive?"

"No one," he answered straight forward.

"As in... no one?" I slowly asked. "Not even Mom? Or Grandpa? No one?"

"No one," he repeated.

Saying I was quite shock will be my understatement of the year. Even if prepared myself, I- I can't react about it. Sure, I was preparing for the worst. I am living two lives and all, but, death really shocks people. I hoped that maybe, they survived that goddamn fire. Hoped that maybe, they knew someone wanted them dead so they evacuated. But no, I'm just, just trying to console myself. That there maybe a silver lining in my despair.

I hoped, then hoped. Because that's all I can do. But this hope made the truth a little too sharp and a little too painful. Now I don't even know if the hope under Pandora's box is good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it's the worst thing that can happen to a human.

"Well... shit." I cursed. Staring at the marbled floor made the tears restrain from falling. The emotions surging inside me makes me want to go slash my own throat and die.

"Well that's not what troubles me," the man said suddenly.

I glared at him, "I don't care about what trouble you. Where's the funeral?" I asked in the calmest way I can manage.

"There's no funeral brat," he answered. His eyes still not moving. I shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Why?! Because our money burned with them?! What the hell!" I shouted angrily.

"No that's not the case. There's a funeral," he stated.

I glared at him. "Are you playing with me?! What is up with you?!"

"Shut your trap brat and listen," he said. Strangely, I followed him while I silently glared at him. "I told you there's no funeral because you can't possibly come," he continued.

This time, I can't even control my own restraints and I screamed at him, "WHY? TELL ME WHY?" My hair is all over my face. I don't care what kind of a mess I am now, and I don't want to see. Somehow managed not to cry, but my anger rose to new heights I don't even know I can reach.

He gave me a blank stare. "You can't possibly come because you're too late. They already buried the bodies," he stood up from his swivel chair and stood before me. He sat on the marble floor to reach my height then continued.

"There's one more thing, the funeral was held _eleven years ago_. The house was burned _eleven years ago_ and lastly, you died _eleven years ago."_

"Wai- what?" I was truly astounded.

* * *

"Reborn, Nono is calling for you," a man in his thirties informed a baby wearing tux and a fedora while sipping espresso while in the middle of the garden.

The baby slightly raised his head and nonchalantly asked, "What is it about?"

"About training a certain boy named Dino Cavallone."

"Tell Nono I'm coming," that was the baby's last word before finishing the last of his espreso and proceeded on exiting the large maze like garden.

He silently made his way into the front door of a certain room inside the mansion. He knocked three time before opening the door.

"Reborn." A man in his fifties greeted him with a nod.

 _ **"Ciaossu."**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, EEEEEEEND. Reviews please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely."  
_ _ **―**_ _ **Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"So he decided to make you join us?"

I stared at the red head blankly and nodded.

After a whole while of interrogation, finally, the man named Sen decided that I just need to join this little group of his that is made up of children. Well, at least he let me choose, die or join. Wonderful! Wonderful indeed!

But seriously, what the fuck.

Finding out that my family is not a bad thing, but finding out that I was eleven years too late was. What the heck happened to me that I slept inside that forest for a decade without anyone noticing me? Surely I expected that there may be anomalies in time and space between this world and my previous one. But eleven years?! I don't know what to say to that.

Without my body aging, I am now currently a 13-year-old girl inside a two-year old's body. Well that is if you disregard my age from my previous world, but if you did not, I am now 30 years old. What can Shinichi Kudo say about that?

"So if that's the case," the red head started to say, "I guess we'll need to introduce ourselves," she said coolly and smiled.

"Hi I'm Eris, 9 years old." She held out her hand which I'm not sure if I should take or not. I'm not a touchy person. And I prefer if they are not touchy people also. Although this girl seems fun to hang out with, I'm not really comfortable.

Whenever I meet new people, my mind goes to its negative side automatically. So every time I tried to make a friend, negative thought continues to pop up. Like they will try to use me and not treat me as a friend, then dump me as soon as possible. And I always thought that maybe, I should stop making a fool out of myself trying to befriend people who (most probably) don't give a damn about me and my life. So I should probably fuck off and stay in a corner and go emo.

The blond guy stood up and presented himself in front of me, he switched places with Eris whose hand is still held out. "Hello there, I'm the one who dragged you in here, sorry," he apologized as he bowed his head then smiled apologetically. "Well, I'm Yuan by the way." He tilted his head from the right and grinned. He appears to be a person who can crack a few jokes then everyone will start laughing non-stop. He's the kind of person I admire because first of all, it's hard to make people laugh. Secondly, it's hard to make people laugh.

"And that guy," he pointed at the moss green haired boy. "You see that guy?"

I nodded unsure, he laughed loudly and said, "Listen to me," he raised the sleeve of his top and grinned crazily. "That guy is named Hael, he's 8, though he likes being a real—what do you call an annoying guy again, Eris?"

"Douche," the red head simply answered, staring at Yuan.

"Yeah, he can be a real douche sometimes, and a little… snarky too." He abruptly leaned near my ear and whispered, "Be soft on him, he's like that but he's a good one."

"What crap are you trying to telling a two-year-old Yuan?" The Hael guy said, irritated. He ran his finger through his hair. Oh, is he upset? I guess he's the type.

"Just guy stuff Hael," Yuan told Hael as he continued to grin. "You know, maybe she understands more of it than you?"

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"What? I'm not,"

"SO this is Ryu by the way?" Eris said as he intervened an argument between those two. "Say hi, Ryu."

"Haryuu," Ryu said as he waved his hand, at the same time, his jet black hair that hangs in front of his face was suddenly swept off his hand to the back of his head. That happened incredibly fast I didn't even notice the changes except he lost his bangs.

"He's 7, and that girl you see lying freely on the floor?" I glanced at the violet haired girl as she sleeps, her body curled trying to be comfortable. "She's Nyx, she loves to sleep more obviously and can sleep in between bombings. She's 7 years old too, two years younger than Yuan and I."

I watched Eris as she sat beside the bed I slept in. She crossed her legs and leaned back and used her arms as support. Then I transferred my gaze at Hael which is now looking intently at me, he avoided his eyes as soon as I saw him. The room is now a mess, or is it a mess to begin with. I don't know but I'm back inside the room I slept in a little earlier. From what I can recall, this 'Sen' guy told me that I might as well stay because I don't have anywhere to return to. So charitable, huh? No. Apart from that, he orders me to be a part of this group of children which, I don't know what the hell do they do.

I don't know if he took in the information I just discovered earlier quite well, I don't even know if he even believed it. Like what the hell, If I discovered a two-year-old girl sprouted from somewhere, then knowing she's just like, jumped through time or something, I would probably have kicked her out then tell her she's dreaming. Quite a weird dream at that. But hey, he even let me stay and made me join this little group of his.

"What is this group?" I asked rather amused of what happened.

The red head looks as if she chokes on something. "You mean to tell me; you don't even know what we are? God, it even took me long enough to find how to join this group and it took me even longer to reach the right aptitude," she exclaimed unbelievably.

Hael looked unimpressed. "We are the _Incognito_ , not the _The Incognito_ , please remember."

"That _Incognito_? The one who operates like the Cervello?" I unbelievably asked.

 _"Bro Rebooooorn!"_

 _"What is it brat?"_

 _"I know something~" I singsong-ed.._

 _I stared at Reborn as he faintly raises his eyebrow. "What is it?"_

 _"Your true name is Renato, "I told him while I grimace.  
"Is your mother the one who told you?" he asked coldly.  
I smirked. "A secret," I answered which made him more silent.  
"Anyway Mister Renato," I said making my voice deeper and more professional. But inside, hell, I was laughing damn hard. I don't know Reborn will react quite **amusingly**._

 _"Kidding, I'll stop, you're looking like a Cervello right now."_

 _His turned serious suddenly. "Where did you hear that?"_

 _"Maids?" I suggested._

 _"Idiots, gossiping in front of a child," he muttered. Which made me surprise, to think that Reborn doesn't want me to hear such things? I wonder what he'll think if I told him what he'll do to Tsuna decades from now.  
"What exactly is Cervello, anyway?" I asked. Playing the part of a baby that doesn't know anything._

 _"The Cervello is an all-female organization that currently works for the Vongola Famiglia, but accepts works from the Vongola's allied families. They appear to consist of only women, Cervello's 'specialty' is to judge fairly, and that they are never biased, even if they support one team over another," he disinterestedly answered, seems like he thought that 'She already knew, might as well inform her'.  
"Oooh," I answered, with fake interest in my voice.  
"There is also another group."  
"Oooh."  
"Interested or not?"  
"Oooh," I answered not knowing what the hell is he saying. I'm busy reading a hard bound book that is certainly too big and too heavy for me._

 _"Reborn, what the hell are you going to tell me anyway?" I asked, my attention focuses on our conversation again._  
 _Reborn sighed, he seemed to be tired with my sudden changes of interest-disinterest. "Another group like Cervello," he answered._  
 _"What do they do," I asked, my attention back in my book._  
 _Reborn did not reply._

I was taken aback by my sudden flashback. I shook my head slowly don't know whether to be happy or to cry and wreck things.

Yuan ignored or did not notice what I'm doing and said, "We also take assassination jobs as well," Yuan said smiling, as if killing people is not much of a problem.

* * *

I think I'm in a deeper shit that I thought. Correction, _I'm always in a deeper shit._

Incognito is a group that _operates like the Cervello **and** assassinates like the Varia._

Imagine how stunned am I.

 **Incognito** may might ass well be an assassination group. They are hired by every famiglia except the _Vongola._ Well it makes sense, Vongola has their own assassination squad (and the Cervello) that have built up their own name underground. But what piques my interest is Incognito is much like Varia, they assassinate, but much much _much_ more silently than Varia. But their main job is dealing underground transactions and assisting Mafia Families. They can be compared to Varia as well. Comparing Cervello to Incognito, I don't know much. (Eris said Cervello is crap so don't bother, she said)

The Incognito is probably way stricter, because this group is older that the Varia and their anonymity is well protected. Probably because the Incognito's main priority is not assassination. Meanwhile, Varia was made at the end of the reign of the Eight Vongola Boss, Daniela. The first leader is Tyr, and the future leader is Xanxus. Varia's members are usually emotionally unstable people so it makes sense why they go on killing spree just because they want to, that makes them well known in the mafia. Well I can't figure why the Vongola needs an independent assassination squad, but one thing is for sure, they sure need to kill fairly amount of people.

I studied the room where I'll be staying from now on, white walls and everything. White study table, white bed and bed sheet, white carpet, white ceiling, _white everything._ Now that I think about it, why do they have a spare room like this? Maybe I need to ask Eris later. She seemed to be a rather interesting girl who loves to blabber.

This kids are literally _kids._ Brawling happens everyw _here_ and any _time._ To think these children is part of a group that operates like Cervello? I really doubt it. But if you look at them and study them more carefully, you'll see it. They are not ordinary; they are the types who can kill people and brush it off. Maybe go play with a few untainted children playing in the park after. _They can get away with it easily._

Asking the blond boy earlier, they _are not really_ the Incognito. But **they are training to be one.** They are the next in line, the heirs. _And now I'm one of them._ Sometimes, I can't believe how lucky I am.

The children are (surprisingly) guardians too, take note. Hael is the **Sun**. Although it's not really obvious, but he can be perceptive too sometimes. Yuan is the **Mist** , surprisingly I thought Ryu was. But Ryu was the **Rain** , and Eris was the **Lightning.** Nyx was the **Storm** and I right now, am the **Sky.** It was a shock to know I'll be leading these guys.

 _You'll get them killed,_ the voice whispered.

I felt cold, _I will not._

 _You sure? May be the reason why your whole family got burned is because of you,_ it darkly stated. There's evil in its voice, too potent to ignore.

I tried to disregard the voice's statement. Also ignoring the blinding pain that comes with it.

I stared at my white room. My senses telling me nothing changed, the place is still as normal as it looks. But it felt like the room was now ten times larger. The air turning stale it's getting hard to breathe. It's like there's a pressure, trying to choke me. Wanting me dead.

My eyes are darting side to side, my body releasing cold sweat.

I want to hide somewhere. Somewhere small, somewhere I can feel that I am the only person because I'm the only one fits the little place.

 _You're hoping for too much,_ the voice said.

I smirked as I struggled to breath because of the invisible pressure that only I can feel. _Maybe I do, maybe I don't,_ I replied.

I remembered what Maris said.

" _Okay, Grandma Maris—"_

" _I told you to just call me Maris!"_

 _I grimaced as the other white haired women snickered behind me. "Well Grandma, you're certainly too old."_

" _Damn you," she cursed._

 _I smiled. "Is there anything you haven't said, because you told me I'm about to wake up soon."_

 _Her face turned serious, a crease on her forehead appeared. "There's one thing."_

 _Her young body appearing old suddenly, decades of living in world where she is pressured to save the world (quite literally) may have contributed to her unexpected change in appearance. She appeared old, or at least what I felt she was. Her physical appearance did not change, but there is some certain feeling that tells you that this woman has lived into countless wars, had seen too many deaths, and lived through many lives._

" _What is it?" I asked._

 _She looked at me sternly, a gaze of a grandma fearing her only granddaughter might get into trouble. "You can hear a voice right?"_

" _How did you know?" I looked at her surprised. I remembered the voice whispering things that was definitely not nonsense. Sometimes it helped coped through things, sometimes it's the one that is causing me pain._

" _That voice is— "she hesitated. "That voice is a part of you, it informs and explains you the other side of things. Telling you the positive side when you're contemplating on the negative side. Helping you to be more reasonable at times. Reminding you that there are two sides of a thing. When you're thinking of giving up, it'll tell you to not, then it will start giving reasons why you should not give up. It helps you, but every time it whispers to you, pain comes with it."_

" _Well, it's okay. You can never be too lucky, and I can deal with physical pain," I answered nonchalantly._

 _She bit her lip and shook her head. "That's not the main reason why I informed you."_

" _Then what is?"_

" _This voice, it can corrupt you," she stated seriously._

" _Cor-rupt me?" I slowly repeated. Like this is the first time I've heard the word._

 _She nodded. Her violet eyes staring into mine. "There'll be some event where you'll need to console yourself, or someone will. This voice will whisper negative thoughts. Trying to affect you, trying to change the path you chose to walk. It will murmur words that will guide you into something dark, it will turn you mad."_

" _Surely it will be easy to deal with right?" I said unsure._

" _I know you know the consequences," she replied. "When you go back there,_ _ **you are human**_ _. You are vulnerable emotionally._ _ **You'll break.**_ _And I'm damn sure. that will be a piece of cake. Don't forget your role in the Vongola Tenth's life. Since he is involved in your so-called-mission, one small mistake and you'll be astray. You'll endanger lives Minerva."_

 _I bit my lip, don't know what to reply. "What is this voice? Surely you know right?" I asked when finally decided being nervous can do no-good._

" _We don't know," she said as she shook her head. "But many failed their mission because of the voice. Instead, these women in here— "she told me as she gestures the women behind her. The women's faces turned grim. Some turned serious, not able to look at me, "—they are the one who caused the world to_ _ **fall**_ _."_

The evil may turn into madness, and it will happen slowly, I thought.

Then it will come to my front door telling me it'll consume me someday. Swallow me until not an ounce of my sanity is left.

It's creeping to me, waiting for me to open my door.

 _And it's not wrong._

 _ **I will open the door sooner or later and be consumed.**_

 _Then I'll be the cancer that will destroy my loved ones._

 _I can see it._

 **Their heart in my hands.**

 **The taste of their blood in my mouth.**

* * *

"Min?"

"Hm?"

"Do you trust us?" Nyx asked after sitting up right after she woke up.  
I remained my blank expression and replied, "Why?"  
"Just answer, honestly," she replied. Truthfully, being in this place for quite some time made me familiar with them. It's fun, because I'm never getting tired of their antics.  
"I suppose," I answered truthfully. Technically, my _life_ is in their hands. They can end me using one swift move, but they did not. I have no other choice but to entrust my whole well-being to them.  
She nodded and returned sprawling on the floor. She fell fast asleep in seconds.  
I shrugged and continued to what I'm doing, "Yuan! I found your wrist band!"  
"Really?" he asked as his head appeared beside me. "Thank you! I thought I'm never going to find it!"

I asked them once why did they not get a cloud and a sky, and why are they only getting it now, the one who answered was Hael.

" _Sky is the one leading us so the sky's requirement is much higher than ours. That means higher aptitude. That's why it's a surprise why Master Sen agreed to make you his disciple. Currently, all of us have masters and they also fall under the same category as us. If we are a Rain, then they are also a Rain and such. Our masters, the same as your new master, Master Sen, is now the current Incognito members. Other than high aptitudes, Master Sen is quite strict on choosing his disciple._

 _About the Cloud, Incognito have no Cloud Guardian for 200 years already. And that is included on our rules."_

Curious. I'm curious. Though I can't do anything.

I am currently lying on my bed and staring at the white ceiling. After finding Yuan's wrist band, I decided to copy Nyx' life style. Surely, there is something better to do than this. But what can I do, I don't know where specifically I am and I don't know where will I go once (if possibly) I escape here. However, maybe I can adjust in here. Everything happened rapidly I can no longer follow.

"Minerva," As the same time the voice called Eris' head popped out from my white door.

Earlier, I told them my name. But I'm not clear where I came from as well as my origin. I also found out, the names that they told me was all their code names. I asked them their real names, only to know that once you stepped foot in this house, you need to abandon who you were, your past and family, and literally restart. You need to choose a name for yourself as well.

I turned my head to look at Eris. "What is it?" I replied coldly.

I sat at the edge of my bed and face her. My feet hanging because the bed is too high for me. It was for _adults_ after all. And I don't know why the heck did they let me stay in stay in this room, everything in here doesn't suit a child. Well, my child body that is.

"Sen is calling for you," she told me, I nodded and sighed.

I need to think of something. An excuse on why the hell did I say that. Crap, why did I slip anyway. In the first place, I don't even have an idea that it was already eleven whole years after the fire burned. What should I tell that man? Since he has no way to find information about me, might as well lie for a little. For example, I don't remember the events that day.

* * *

"RYU STOP SWINGING THE CHANDELIER! AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET DOWN HERE! STOP HANGING THERE LIKE A MONKEY!"

I'm not even finished sighing in relief when Eris screamed again. "YUAN! YOU FUCKER! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO DON'T GO AND STEAL YOUR MASTER'S FUCKING LIQUOR SO THAT WE DON'T END UP HAVING A GODDAMN MONKEY THRASHING THE LIVING ROOM!"

I eyed the guilty blonde. He squirmed under Eris' gaze and mine. Apparently, he occasionally steals his masters stock of liquor, and it always end up on Ryu accidentally drinking it thinking it was some kind of a juice. I face palmed, juice is a sweet crappy drink, while alcohol is so bitter I want to choke. _There's a really wide gap in tastes their ladies and gentlemen._

"-AND NYX LIVE YOUR LIFE. FUCKING STAND UP AND WASTE YOUR SHITTY ENERGY!"

I winced.

Living here for a week surely helped me find out what kind of people I'll be living with. Let's start with the red head, Eris may seem to be on the posh-y side of the world, but once she's pissed off, you've got a goddamn amazon right there. Nyx is... just like Eris, but more brutal. On the good side, she's hard to piss off, she also like oranges. Like really _really like._ There's one time when she threatened to kill Hael for accidentally squashing her orange.

Hael is the sanest I guess. But he is still on guard when I'm around. Yuan, is a troublemaker and an idiot, really. He sometimes (everyday) goof around and create problems that wasn't there in the first place. Makes me want to strangle him.

Ryu is a typical 7-year-old boy who helps Yuan create trouble in the place (even if involuntarily), but Eris can handle them.

And their masters? They are always wearing a weird look on their face whenever they see me. I still can't figure out their names and they're out of the house most of the time. Sen is the only adult in here, there are no maids which made me wonder. Nyx said it is a headquarters so they just can't trust anyone to clean the place. It also prevents traitors, spies or assassins to do no good.

So that's left with me and Eris cleaning the house. Nyx can't help because most of the time, she's lying somewhere in the house sleeping. Eris does the cooking, I for the dish washing and getting house clean (except for the rooms, your room, you clean).

It took an hour for Ryu to finally get down and for the others to exit the living room. It's my time to clean the mess. I sighed mentally. Lately, I was just talking to myself and figuring out what the hell will I do here. Training is postponed because of some emergency. And Sen is too busy to care. I've been helping him with some matters you should not trust a child to handle. So I don't get why Sen lets me take care of this matter.

I was figuring out how can I reach the chandelier without using the ladder (I don't know how Ryu did it) when Hael entered the living room. I continued with thinking pretending I did not felt his presence.

"Can talk to you?" I turned to look at him. His face full of seriousness, as if I just did something nasty to him.

I smiled. "You sure? Can a two-year-old can help you?"

"I just want to-" he stammered as he scratched the back of his head, "-to say sorry. I have nothing against you, I doubted you."

"Of course you would," I smirked. Thinking of Alice, my best friend, when I first met her when I was Alliona. She really thought people are for using each other. "I'm a random child from nowhere after all," I continued.

He silently stared at me for a moment when I started again, "This is mafia, and you can't just trust anyone."

"Are you sure you're just two?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm much older than I let on? You can't get a girlfriend if that's how you think," I answered. After all, I'm really much older than my physical appearance.

He laughed at my statement which made me tilt my head to the side. This is the first time I saw this moss green haired boy laugh since I started to stay here.

"If I can't have a girlfriend," he started. "Can you be my sister?" he asked. Which made me look at him in surprise.

"That was fast," I told him. "Are you sure you don't want to have a girlfriend? _Are you gay?_ " I asked. A fake disbelief evident in my voice.

He frowned. "Just be my sister okay?"

I silently laughed inside. Hey, this guy is a funny one.

"I'm not sure," I told him. It takes plenty of self-restraint to stop myself from laughing out loud right now.

He raised his eyebrow, still frowning. "You don't want?"

Then I thought, maybe it's not bad creating a family once again right? Though I wish I can see Mother, Grandpa and Bro Reborn again.

"Sure," I answered, smiling. "Pfft- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then I started to laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing?"

"N-nothing! Hahahahahaha!"

That's when a question popped in my mind.

Surely, these children have lived before this.

 _ **What kind of life do they have before this?**_

* * *

"Reborn, I called you to officially task you to aid the Cavallone Family, since they are one of our allied famiglie," a man in his fifties said as he stared at the baby before him.

Wearing a black and white suit and a fedora, the baby called Reborn responded, "Consider it done." The baby raised his head and continued, "Is it because their current boss is now dead?"

The man nodded, hands holding his staff while he continued sitting, "You are to train his son to be a proper Cavallone boss in the near future."

"I understand," he nonchalantly said. He turned to exit the room.

Walking halfway, he stopped. "I want to ask something Nono."

"Go ahead," the man answered.

"Can you give me the files about the investigation of the attacked Phalanx Mansion?"

The man smiled. "If it's you, of course."

* * *

Reborn stiffened as a familiar feeling that coursed through him. It's been years, _11 years to exact._

But here he is, in front of a burnt manor years ago, and he is still mourning. Mourning the death of multiple people, he ignored when passing by a silent hallway through familiar room. It's been years since he heard the dreading news. He was far away, on the other side of the world, doing some adrenaline pumping mission he never experienced before.

He, with the other six people, tried to cooperate for the said task. Yet, at the top of the mountain where the last mission lies, he was reduced to a mere baby.

And the news that set him on a whole new level of rage and other emotions piling up each other.

He suddenly forgot the first rule on becoming a hitman.

 _A hitman must be level headed at all times._

Although he doesn't care about the idiots in the mafia that created that rule, he is a hitman nonetheless, and he is part of the mafia.

The hitman set his lips into a grim line. His baby features darkening. He raised his head and in a swift move, a gun is already into the baby's chubby hand, firing behind him as the smoke dissipate from his gun's tip.

"Reborn, still as sharp as ever." A man appeared opposite of him. His hands inside his side pockets, the man seemed to use the moonlight as his spotlight.

The man's face wearing grin that can make anyone irritated. Although standing with great posture, the man's younger self is just a silhouette of him, but not his achievements that convinced the people around him that he is a genius that the world can attain once every hundred years.

But the hitman does not care.

After all, he's also a genius.

But the world can only see a greatness like his once every thousand years.

The baby hitman smirked.

"Of course," he said.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.

I am thanking _Guest, chibianimefan26_ for reviewing last time.

This is edited. Crap, I forgot to edit things. CRAP.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very sorry for this very late update. As you all know, life happened and it decided to act like a bitch and ruin everything. And when I mean everything, _I mean everythiiiiiiiiiing._**

 **Anyway I decided to post their ages. Yes their Ages.**

 **MinervaZero- 2**

 **Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, Kyoko, Haru-2**

 **Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro- 3**

 **Guardians of Incognito- 50 above (apparently when they first kidnapped Minerva, they were 40 or something)**

 **Reborn and Arcobalenos- 20-22**

 **Nana- 23**

 **Iemitsu- 27**

 **Timoteo/Vongola Ninth/Nono- 59**

 **Yuan, Eris- 9**

 **Hael- 8**

 **Nyx, Ryu- 7**

* * *

 _"Darkness of slumber and death, forever sinking and sinking."_

 ** _-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Can you entertain me, _Sun Arcobaleno_?"

The hitman smirked, his fedora covering his eyes. The gun in his hands still pointing at the man, who's still standing before the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Unfortunately, I have things to do and problems to solve, _Arcobaleno-san_ ," the man continued. He waved his hands and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the man disappeared.

The baby stared, then grunted, the pistol in his hands had slowly transformed into a chameleon before he placed it on the edge of his fedora.

The Arcobaleno's mouth twisted into a smile. "Magicians are troublesome things," it muttered.

Line

"You should start naming yourself right now." Sen shuffled some documents then continued to look at me. I rolled my eyes in frustration, knowing our conversation will go _anywhere again_. He's bugging me, _for what?_ _Weeks? A month?_

Well, I'm not really faze right now. Starting yesterday, Sen decided that pressuring me to give a name to myself is a good decision, or _he will,_ he threatened.

You're asking what's bad about him naming me?

 _A very very bad idea._

Newsflash, I recently found out he has a cat and he named it poop. Why did he name it poop? Well the fifty-year-old fucker whined on how it drops its own shit everywhere. Sen told me he lost the cat or something. Maybe it suicided because its name sucks.

Might as well name myself something pleasant to the ear before Sen name me Poop II or something much worse.

"Why are you even pressuring me to name myself anyway?" I asked irritably. "Can't you wait for a week? This is crucial you know? Even parents need over 9 months to choose _a name for_ ** _a_** _child._ "

"I've been asking you since _last week_ Minerva. God knows how long that time is for an old man like me— "I snickered. "— So I thought that in the long span of a week, you should have thought or chosen a name for yourself. And you are no parent Minerva, so a choose a fucking name or I'll give you one. I'll count to three-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"-One," he started.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SEN-"

"-two"

"ARE YOU EVE-"

"Th-"

Before he finished counting, I frantically screamed the first name that came into my mind.

"ZERO!"

"..."

 _Really Minerva?_ I asked myself when the realization bitched-slapped me in the face.

"Okay, it's final. You'll now be called Zero," Sen blurted out on the background while I'm trying not to be shock because of the name I chose.

One does not simply forget all the other animes they watched before they jumped in a whole another dimension.

 _Goddamnit Lelouch, making me think of your charades while in the middle of choosing name and shit._

That's when I started to promise myself to stop thinking of some anime called Code Geass while inside the reality called Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Nana-san, you have a cute baby right there."

The woman with a shoulder-length hair smiled. "He is," she answered at the praise directed at his only son, somewhat happy that her child had grown in full two years without something bad happening.

The woman beside her smiled. She bent and ruffled the hair of a somewhat blushing little brunette boy with a gravity defying hair.

"Tsuna-kun~" The woman sing sang.

The brunette boy turned a whole shade redder.

"Anyway, I've been somewhat thinking if I should enter my little Aoi in the nursery," the woman said looking at the sky and continued, "You should also enter Tsuna, Nana-san."

The woman called 'Nana-san' pondered before agreeing at the woman's proposal. "Maybe I should, Tsu-kun should mingle with other children after all," she answered too happily.

"Great!" The woman smiled, elated to find out that the woman agreed. "I'll enter Aoi-chan when she's already three, though."

"Don't worry Sena-san, Tsu-kun will turn three years old next year."

"How wonderful! Well," she mumbled to herself, " If I could only find someone who can clean the house while I'm gone..."

"You're going on a trip Sena-san?" Nana cheerfully asked, her brunette hair bouncing up and down as she tilted her head.

The woman she called Sena smiled wistfully, and did not answer.

"Well, I wish you a safe trip." Nana smiled assuming that her friend answered yes.

"Why, thank you Nana-san. But it seems like I need to go," Sena smiled and bid her good bye.

She happily walked with her hand behind her holding the grocery bags she bought before passing by Nana's house. _Where is Aoi-chan, anyway?_ She asked herself, her smile turning into a frown while she slowly came into a halt.

* * *

Sena is never a happy woman.

So when she realized that she lost the child in her grasp, she gritted her teeth. Her eyes widening as she started to walk again, her pace getting faster and faster. She stopped when she came in front of a two story house, her hands now beside her, hardening its grip into the plastic bags.

She entered the house and called, " Aoi-chan~" Her voice sickly sweet, it leaves shivers to anyone's spine. Her face morphed into a grin in seconds, but when she realized that no one is answering her calls, she frowned.

"S-Sena-san," a weak voice answered much to her surprise.

Sena grimaced.

"Well, well, well, Aoi-chan~" Sena's face suddenly turned grim, her eyes glaring at the child that appeared before her. "I thought that maybe you tried to escape _again_." The child shivered.

The child wore rag and its skin full of dirt and dried blood. Its face wearing a terrified look, but still manage to wear a forced smile. The child's eyes are now streaming with tears.

"Now," Sena slowly said, " _I told you to call me Momma."_

That's what the child last heard before she felt a hand smashing its face.

* * *

"Sen, I've never seen you this _lackadaisical_ ," I commented while I was sorting through some documents about the past demands that some small famiglia managed to send their requests. I've been staying here for months. From time to time, I helped Sen do _his_ work, no, he **ordered** me to. His excuse? _"You need to know in advance what exactly the sky works on, especially, you don't know when you'll replace me."_ His excuse is lame; I can even make a better defense than him.

He did not react and just leaned on his swivel chair, sighing in exasperation. "I need to take a break," he said. He looked at me and I raised one of my eyebrows. What the hell is this guy thinking? He instantly looked the other way and sighed for the second time. I rarely see him like this, I thought.

Sen's also training me. And it's only been months, and his fucking training regime that seemed to be given to him by Satan himself. And the best part? He's fucking laid back while I'm experiencing hell. Makes me want to fucking torture him, damn him.

Speaking of torture, he taught me some torture methods used to interrogate spies. He told me to wait for some time, and when he came back, he brought back a man (which startled me, there are no other people other than us). He's from an enemy organization that's been staying outside for a while, as Sen said. What he means by _staying outside for a while_ means that that guy had been trying to spy on us for some time, luckily (unluckily for him) by Sen's ability, he was caught and was deemed to die. He told me there's an impromptu lesson about torture then started to tie up the man. I don't know what to react about what happened, it's just been weeks since he started teaching me then suddenly he's like 'Here's how to extract some information about somebody, you can slash the torso, then insert your hand. Grab some random organ and-'. I remember triggering my gag reflex multiple times. Leaving tears to my eyes.

I almost laughed at myself.

 _When you thought you can handle everything already, you'll realize you can't._

It was a long series of interrogation, half of the time, Sen's intimidating the man. The other half was spent torturing him in gruesome ways.

He killed the man when he thought he was satisfied.

That's not the first time I've seen death, but that was surely my first time seeing someone **not** taking joy to other's blinding pain. It's like Sen is saying, _'Hey, I'm just here to torture somebody and maybe kill him after, this is an everyday occurrence and this is also getting boring.'_

I don't know. Maybe I'm expecting him to enjoy it, expecting to see bloodlust in his eyes, like the characters I watched in animes and read in mangas. But damn, there's nothing to it. His eyes were blank, like he was just squishing ants or watching television and chilling. Maybe that was the terrifying part, realizing that _I'm training under this man._ If he killed me, he can lift a hand and there's nothing to it for him. Maybe he'll even have a goodnight's sleep or watch Netflix after. Or maybe, he'll even dream about unicorns and rainbows.

I never realized that I was too dep in thoughts when from outside Sen's Office, I hear screaming and... more screaming. Then I heard the sound of something toppling and breaking, before the carved wooden door of Sen's office was banged open, Yuan's Master appeared. His hand in the air holding a bottle of liquor, his other hand on his waist, which is a bit weird. He's wearing a suit after all. Yuan's Master is wearing a creepy smile stretching from one ear to the other. His cheeks reddening because of being drunk, his body is also swaying with an occasional hiccup.

Then there's a shout. A _very very very_ loud one. The one that will blast your eardrum and will permanently scar you for life.

"UOI YOU IDIOT! DON'T FORCEFULLY OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS? DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE? COME HERE AND LET ME PUNCH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

I flinched.

"Master, calm-" Eris voice was cut off when her Master tried screaming again. Eris was trying her hardest to put some sense in her master's head, but it seems in the end violence cannot be prevented.

"-FUCK! YOU DRUNKARD! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! STOP-"

Ves continued screaming her head off. I slowly shook my head in irritation. If we continue like this, we cannot finish the paper works me and Sen have been doing for a couple of days already. If this was an ordinary and non-busy day, I could accomplish it in an hour, but with the situation right now? I might as well burn it, and it's cold, with the fact that it's winter and all, I'm all for burning this crap. I can imagine the fire going on and this damn paper works fuelling it. Ah, I can sleep nicely, warm and cozy.

"-GO TO HELL!"

I suddenly awoke in realization that I'm far from getting a break from this hell. Ah, screw this shit. I'm taking a break, I thought as I place the paper on Sen's desk and walked out from the door. Passing Uoi still on his 'I'm-fabulous-who-cares' pose. Maybe I'll palm my face after I take a great sleep without no one interrupting or waking me, telling me to do this and that crap. I yawned, it's been four days and I'm not getting enough sleep. Sen's dragging me everywhere and the time where I'm supposed to be resting is where I train myself. My head is flaring all its alarms now, maybe somewhere between the line I'll get unconscious and sleep right in the middle of going somewhere.

Curse this people, I'm two years old and they're making me their assistant. I need sleep, people. Sleep, I lazily thought as I drag myself to my room.

I climbed into my bed, the mattress providing the right comfort. With the comforter and the heater doing its job, I'm in heaven.

The voices outside drowning as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Min, wake up."

No. Go away, I want sleep, I need more sleep.

"Wake up, Zero," the owner of the voice pulled the comforter away from my face, the bright light landing on my closed eyelids making me half awake. Damn you light.

"Noooooooooooooooo," I managed to say as I forced back the white comforter on my face. Only to take it back by the one who is waking me up.

"Imouto," said the familiar voice with a hint of impatience.

I grunted as I forced myself to sit, my hair probably sticking everywhere. "Curse you Nii-san."

Then I realized how awkward it is to call him that.

"Hael, can you remind me why I need to call you Onii-san?" I asked.

He stared at me. "Because I'm your brother? Don't you forget that-"

I stared at him wearing my usual blank expression. "I get it, I get it. We promised that we'll be siblings blabla- but why in Japanese? We're in Italy."

He looked at me trying to see if I was kidding, but hey, I'm being serious here.

He continued to eye me, his eyes full of disbelief. As If I'm kidding here, duh.

"I'm Japanese," he deadpanned.

My eyes widened. "Oh, but your hair is a _moss_ " I muttered as I lie down again and pulled the comforter until it covered my face.

Silence.

"Is that a pun?" He asked.

Silence.

I heard Hael sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Nii-san, have you seen my hairbrush?" I asked Hael. He glanced away from the crossbow he's holding for some time.

Then he stared at me. "No," he answered.

I raised my eyebrows. "What took you so long to answer?"

He sighed then placed the crossbow on the table on my right. "Min, I... I took it."

"What? What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "Do you have some fetishes for hair brush or something?"

"What- _no._ " Hael said defensively. "I have no fetishes," he added.

"Then why the hell did you think stealing a fucking hairbrush from a two-year-old is _alright?_ "

He stared at me as if I'm blaming the wrong guy. "Of course I would take it. Its bristles are coated with poison and the handle even have a hidden blade. You'll hurt yourself." Hael said hinting that I always end up hurting myself.

I stared blankly at him.

"What?" He asked, unable to figure the logic from what he said.

"Nii-san," I sighed. "We are training to be killers-" I flinched at the term I said myself. "As harsh as it sounds, what we trained to do is much worse, and to think you don't trust me to handle _my_ own weapon-"

"The other day while training, it took you seconds before you realize you already triggered a land mine, which can blow you up into bits. Thankfully, I was there and reminded you that it will fucking blew up," he said matter of factly.

"Hey! I _realized_ it before you do! I was just checking if-"

"Last week you're training with swords, you tried to see if you can hold the blade without hurting yourself, of course, the blade cut the skin in your palm which led to Master Sen thinking of _prolonging_ your training with swords because he thought with the cut in your palm, you'll learn your lesson," he said as he interrupted me again.

"It's called l-e-a-r-n-I-n-g!" I told him in my defense. "You need to mess everything up to _learn_!"

"It's pure idiocy on your part." He countered. I crossed my arms and stared at him, aware that what he said is the truth.

"It does not change the fact that you _just_ stole my hair brush," I told him. A small smile forming in my face.

"What of it?" He asked his face still blank as a paper. Sometimes, he amazes me on how calm he is. It makes me wonder who was (somehow) reincarnated between the two of us.

"ERIS! I FOUND THE HAIRBRUSH STEALER!" I screamed.

When I told Eris that someone stole my hairbrush from me, she was not amused. She told me she'll try to find the culprit because apparently, she thinks stealing from a girl might as well be losing your

chastity, or your virginity to the thief (I was horrified really, I don't know why she believes in this logic, even if it's just shit, it was still scandalous because Eris is making a big deal out of it). Since Eris is angry, even cool boy Hael can't handle it. Trust me, you don't want to see her angry. She'll turn heaven and earth upside down.

"Eris _is_ and _still_ on a mission," Hael retorted.

I looked at him, horrified.

"What?" He asked, not understanding why I put up a horrified expression.

"Nothing, just trying the expression to you, maybe I could get a _much_ better reaction from it," I deadpanned.

He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered as he ruffled my hair.

I let out a gasp. "You're purposely misguiding the conversation! You-! You hairbrush stealer!"

He sighed in defeat. Hael held my hand and pulled me out of the training room, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He did not answer.

This stoic jerky jerk.

We came into a halt when we reached his room. We entered, I saw a rectangular box lying on his bed, he lifted it up and gave it to me, letting go of my hand. He stood in front of me and raised his eyebrow, telling me to don't waste too much time and open it.

I stared at it and tried to act dumb. He only raised his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Mr. Jerk you dragged me in here and then simply handed me this rectangular box, _fuck you_ ," I cursed. "Anyway, be sure this is magical. _I don't accept anything that is not_ ** _magical_** ," I mumbled in front of him. Scratching my neck because the choker started to strangle me. Yep, the choker's a monster strangling a child. Kidding, maybe the choker started to be tight, or my neck decided to widen itself. I'll adjust it later.

I opened the rectangular box, not really expecting much. Right now, we can't really go out, except if we are on a mission. Sen told me it's better if we just stay here, and let them take care of the problems in the outside world. _Translate: You are not allowed to go out, you'll fuck up eventually._ Aww, so much trust. _  
_But I don't really care much, I don't like going out anyway.

Opening it, an 8" hairbrush with gold lining was lying inside the box, surprised me. I slowly lifted it until I levelled with my eyes, in the process getting it out of the box holding it in my hands. It's not glittery, shiny or colourful.

It's simple.

A silver hairbrush with my name at the back, Min.

Somehow, Hael decided that 'Min' is what will be his nickname for me, coming for my last name 'Minerva'. I want to object but really, it's not every day you get to see a half stoic, half bossy bastard smile. In the end I agreed.

There are some likes and dislikes I brought in this world along with the name Minerva Phalanx, one of the is liking simple things. 'Cause that means I don't need much to be happy, just throw me in a random farmer's hut and I'll get along with the people in there. I love lying under the sky and looking at the clouds, I love sleeping, walking, eating, almost anything.

So when I saw the hairbrush, I found myself staring at the 17-year-old me. The one who I tried to left behind for the two-year-old Minerva Phalanx. The 17-year-old who just goes with anything and everything. The me of the past who do not restrain her laugh, her remarks, or her smiles. The me who I tried to forget.

I smiled sadly.

Hael must have noticed my change of mood because he watched me with concern.

I don't what to really leave her behind, maybe, I'll come back for her. I just can't be the innocent 17-year-old me. She's much faster to break, much more fragile. She can't survive here.

I shook my head and smiled at Hael. " I love it, Nii-san."

* * *

The first time she killed did not left any impression at all.

None at all.

Minerva, as she still refers to herself every now and then, thought she would be at least shock or be emotionally ill, she believes that somehow, her innocence must have taken quite a shock. But as she silently slit the throat of the man in the tidiest way she could, without splashing blood to her clothes, she was astonished. It did not feel incredible at all, she mused. But it did not feel horrible either, she thought.

It will be saying an understatement if she said she was quite shock to know that the other 5 children around her took the initiation _the same time she did_. Fighting off a man (or a woman, she didn't know really it was too dark) inside a dark room, killing him will conclude that you passed the test and can be a cold blood killer in the future. Minerva did not dare to ask on where if they get people who wants to be voluntarily killed inside those dark rooms. But her Master, whom she always called Sen without any suffix, can be very persuasive when he needed to. She suspects that maybe her and the other Masters made a deal with them. Maybe a 'if-you-kill-the-children-we'll-free-you' deal. Many spies will agree with that, especially if they witnessed how gruesome can her Master torture someone. After all was done, she smoothly passed the initiation that day. When she got out the room she was assigned, she did not meet any of the five children that moment. Maybe they're still not finished, she guessed. She decided to wait patiently wait for the others to successfully finish what they're doing.

After a moment, a door opened and a familiar face appeared. It was her 'Nii-san', his face wearing no emotion. She decided to keep quiet and let the child solve his inner troubles, because unlike her, he's not a 17-year-old girl inside the body of a child. Minerva's mind wandered through the times where their mission was to decapitate the enemy without killing it, of course there is the hesitation to kill, but deep inside her, she wanted to try to take someone else's life using her hands. She snorted at the thought and pushed it deep down.

"Imouto," the boy slowly called. His expression unchanging while he stared at her. He sat on the floor beside her, leaning on the wall in the process. She heard him slowly let out a breath and stared as he held her little hands.

She imitated the boy and leaned on the wall, focusing in their weird diversion of holding each other's hand after all was up and done.

She leaned her head to his arms, as she is too small to reach his shoulders. She doesn't know what the boy is going through, she has no idea.

It took another five minutes until three of the door simultaneously opened.

"Eris, Yuan, Nyx," she said nodding, acknowledging their presence.

The three children didn't seem to hear her and stood silently in front of their respective rooms. She silently examined them as she felt Hael tightened his grip to her hand.

The last door opened revealing a boy with jet black hair, his head facing downwards. He slowly walked towards them, silently closing the door behind him. He sat beside Minerva, and placed his katana, which she just noticed, before him.

She did not say anything and held his hand, there was a sudden jerking motion causing her hand to let go from her grip to the dark haired child. She then noticed his posture slouched, indicating he was letting his guard down. A small smile appeared in her lips as she tried to hold his hand again, but this time, the child did not retaliate.

She then started to wonder what will happen to these children in front of her.

She remembered when her Master lectured her about morals. She did not ask but he still informed her nonetheless.

 _" Once, there is someone who told me that I'm a person without morals, that was a long time ago. I scoffed and disagreed to what he said. I kill people, I slaughter them, torture them. But I never once thought I was playing with them, for I cannot see my own body being played with. I have my own morals, but they were not the good ones. You cannot say it is the worst though, this place is where the strong eats the weak. There is no right or wrong, the only thing that will keep you going is what you believe in."_

She remembered he said once. That's when she realized that she followed the right man. Minerva never took her Master as the serious one, yes she saw him kill many times, yes she indeed fears him, but never once in her life did she see her Master talk about anything directly. If he is hungry, he'll start to whine like a child. _Did he whine like a child?_ She asked herself, her brows furrowing. _No, he did not_ , she concluded (she decided to become in denial to her Master's weird attitude).

After the initiation, she decided to dwell about her thoughts about killing later on.

It took days and another thirty-two bodies of men, woman and child alike before she realized what she felt for killing. She felt satisfied. She didn't know what she was satisfied for, but she felt relieved that she doesn't need to experience the phase where she would struggle if she's doing the right thing or not. Because it usually ends with two horrible results for her, first, she'll be a psychopath addicted and devoted to killing, the second, which is her thoroughly breaking and taking the path emotionally wreck people usually take, suicide.

"Zero," Sen called her attention.

She raised her eyebrow asking why, she's too sleepy and too tired to talk. Last night, she assassinated a multi-millionaire in its town house in Italy, along with its servants and pets. She didn't even know why she killed the innocent dogs and cats, but Sen said to leave no one alive. Including pets, how weird it may sound.

Lately, she's been assigned to too many solo assassination missions, because she is the only one Sen deemed to have a healthy mind after the initiation. She felt the need to laugh, but she can't (maybe she not that sane at all). All the jammed missions were now crammed into her schedule, she stuck her tongue out to Sen.

Sen only sighed. " The Rosario Family sent a request to assassinate Julius Green, an American involved in the underground by stealing and selling artefacts. Apparently, he's been conquering the market for a while. Here, the info." The 50-year-old man gave her a black portfolio.

"I'll do it today, I'll make it quick," she announced out loud.

Sen stared at her. "You usually plan before going on missions, what will you do?" He asked.

She grinned widely, got up from sitting on Sen's couch in his office and said, "I dunno, I'll just wing it."

* * *

"Zero." A voice called her from her earpiece, buzzing sounds heard from the background.

She winced when she heard her name, she'll never get accustomed to it, she concluded. The name makes her remind of her good 'ol days where slacking is the only thing she's good at, and it never really helped that it made her remind of a certain anime show where the protagonist aimed to rule an empire by overtaking his father.

 _Damn Code Geass_ , she cursed. _Damn everything that makes me piss off._

She scratched her arms under her suit, _Including this itchy clothes._

She gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain her cool.

"Zero, your enemies are intercepting you, what happened to your 'I'll just wing it'? They'll catch up to you in a minute," the voice mused. Certainly entertained because of her future demise. She rolled her eyes and continued to observe.

Her feet are maintaining a certain pace, which is also her max, she can't go much faster. _Fuck,_ she cursed when she tripped. She's losing her strength.

If someone observed her, they'll be astounded to know that a child her age can go fast sprinting in an hour without getting tired. But she's certainly out of breath and the one's chasing her are adult assassins that was probably trained by devils in hell.

She winced when she tried to stand up and glanced behind her, her gaze looking for abnormalities, if she saw one her body will tense and will react to any noise. She tried to salvage any helpful strategy that was remembered by her 17-year-old self. But nothing worthy of making her survive can help her. Her mind run to its fullest, trying to find ways on how to survive from 5 hellishly trained assassins. Her Master will probably not help her until he considered the situation worthy of his concern. Usually, that means her losing a few limbs and maybe, litres of blood.

Zero then regretted not reading the portfolio fully. She only scanned about the target's basic intel and run through some quick planning.

"Fuck you Julius Green, who would have thought that you have 5 elite assassins guarding you," she muttered under her breath. "Must have caused quite a fortune," she added and clicked her tongue multiple times.

Hiring an assassin will strain a millionaire's wealth and hiring them in group will certainly leave you on the streets without nothing to eat. But hiring an elite assassin will surely cause quite wealth, and hiring them in group could make you a millionaire, _if you are a billionaire_. They cause that much for they are professionals that were trained by other _professionals._ And not like some wanna-be assassins who made a name for themselves just by poisoning some infamous politicians.

She decided that hiding is the best option wishing the elite assassins are too dumb and too blind to notice her in the dark narrow pathway on the side of the silent street. Zero right now have a twisted ankle and a bullet inside her shoulders because of her lack of attention. A bruised cheek and gash of wound on his thigh. Yes, she has high stamina and powerful strength for her age. But she's only two-years-old, turning three.

Then she slapped herself, unsure if she even has a good memory.

 _Her birthday was next week and she forgot about it, goddamnit._

 _What can child like me do_? She asked herself.

 _I'm weak, I'm little, I am small, I-_ she stopped mentally belittling herself.

 _I am agile. I am fucking agile for goodness sake._

 _Might as well exploit the only thing that made me on equal grounds as them._

She smirked at the thought as she felt someone's presence nearing.

Zero chuckled to herself. _Might as well attack first._

She jumped out form the alleyway she was hiding and ruefully smiled when five person stopped in front of her. Their faces bare as she stared at their appearances, all of them with blood thirsty expressions. I sneered at them. These people, ganging up in a child, _do these people have no shame?_

I inhaled and mentally replayed all my training my mind. This is the first time I was the one who was placed right on the edge, now I'm thoroughly damned. Maybe I pissed off the God of Stoic Bastards, and he decided that the only way for me to pay with my rudeness is with my life. _Ah, I will never know what's in the mind of jerks._

A looming feeling came over me. It felt like someone hovered over me and placed a black veil over my head.

 _All is well,_ I chanted the mantra on my mind. Remembering a certainly good movie I watched when I was still on my 17-year-old body.

I inhaled then exhaled.

On an instant, I ripped the pistol that is wrapped on my left thigh and started shooting, not leaving any space for them to dodge. I targeted the woman in the middle. _Shoot to the right, shoot to the middle and shoot to the left._ That way if they decided on reflex to dodge, they'll be shot anyways. I then shot randomly, exhausting the ammunition, then proceeded to throwing the pistol to my side. I cannot fight in long range, _how can I use my agility in that range, duh?_ I ran quickly to the side, barely seeing the assassin with a long hair falling to the ground unconscious. I grinned then groaned in an instant as I hurt my twisted ankle. My bullets are coated with clear and as transparent-as-water poisons. It will quickly spread in your body, going to the nerves and making the pain more intense making you fall on the ground unconscious.

 **First person down, four more to go.**

As I ran to the side, the man with the scarf on his neck quickly followed me, along with the three. I have a hard time running with a twisted ankle and an injured thigh, but I'm fast nonetheless. The problem is my sense of gravity for my left hand is stopping my blood from leaking because of the gunshot in my shoulders. I immediately halted and turned around quickly meeting the man halfway which surprised him. I passed by him dodging his hands while it tried to grabbed me which ended up in vain. I ignored him, deciding to swiftly attack the three others behind him, they ran in line. I tried to attack the man in the middle first not waiting for him to gain his balance from my sudden turn, I brought out two carving knifes behind me trying my hardest to not burst out laughing. If I was not in a rough situation, I would laugh at myself for bringing these knives, but hell, if I did I would be minced meat right now.

I grimaced when the pain in my ankle throbbed, _I must endure_.

I slashed the carotid artery of the man in the middle, failing in the process as felt the pain from the gash on my leg. In haste of regaining my balance as my whole leg fell, I was thrown on the wall because of the kick of the man on the left. Simultaneously the man on the right took out a rapier slashing my way, I hastily rolled on the side avoiding the sudden attack. I laughed loudly as I stared at the fourth man (who I ignored earlier) who was now swiftly running to our place.

"Three," I said out loud. Ignoring the look of confusion from my enemies.

The fourth man seemed to be thoroughly pissed off because I ignored him previously, I must have wounded his pride. He signed something to the other three guys, making them back off meters away from us, they jumped near the girl who was unconscious and watched from the side-lines.

I almost choked on my laughter when I saw the scene of them backing off. "T-two, HAHAHAHAHA!" I screamed loudly. _These shits won't know what they hit them_ , I mentally told myself.

He instantly stared at me if I was crazy but I just smiled at him. "One."

 ** _BOOOOOM!_**

A weak groan escaped from my lips as an explosion occurred before me. The fourth man was tossed away by the force of the blast, effectively hitting me in the process. As we were both thrown by the side, my exposed arms received burns, thankfully, the fourth man acted as my shield, sacrificing his whole back in the process. I pondered as I replayed on my mind on how I secretly placed the hand grenade on the man in the middle (who I tried cut the carotid artery earlier).

I slowly lift the fourth man which is currently lying above me. The adrenaline, now disappeared, all I was left are burns in both arms, a gash on the thigh, a bullet inside my shoulder, a twisted ankle and a bruised cheek. Lastly, tattered clothes. One must never forget the clothes. Never _ever._ Thank Kami, if those assassins were a little more careful and payed more attention, maybe I'm now the one who was dead (or Sen will save me). I trembled and fell on my knees feeling the backlash of exhausting all my strength. The pain on my ankle, my thigh, my shoulders and now, my arms are coming back like a bitch.

If those assassins did not underestimate me, and did not think of me as child that can be handled any time, maybe they're the ones that are alive. Thank God for bastards who have so much sense of pride.

 _"Good one Zero-"_ The earpiece buzzed to life and I heard Sen's voice from the speaker. I was about to thank him but as the bastard he is, he decided to insult my skills, _"-but that was not the best one. You've undergone simulations that will place you in real life and death situations, and seeing what you did just now..."_

 _Shut up, that was my best,_ I answered in my mind. For Pete's sake, that was **_real life_** and obviously, **I panicked.**

 _"However, I will leave it at that for that was your first time."_ I smiled as I thought about surviving yet another life and death situation. The reaper must have like placing the blade of his scythe on my neck.

 _"Good job, Zero,"_ Sen continued. I grinned, unsure if I heard a sense of pride in his voice.

I glanced at the fourth man who did not died because of the explosion. "Yeah, I'm that great," I praised myself which earned a scoff from Sen. "But let me handle something first."

I took out a dagger, and stabbed the man in the heart in one swift move.

"Hey Sen?" I called.

 _"Yes?"_

"Even though these assassins did not use their dying will flames, when will you teach me anyway?"

 _"Ah. Is that it? Maybe later."_

Later your ass.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand. Done! Please leave reviews. 3**


End file.
